New Legends, Old Foes
by Dark-Link-17
Summary: Link and son travel to Hyrule castle to find out they have to save the world, for the second time for Link. But what happens when Link meets his other self?  M  Blood gore and explicit sexual themes. Yaoi in later chapter  LinkxDark  Read at own Risk!
1. Eyes Fully Open

So, Hello all! I've re-done this fan fic. Why you may ask? Well I re-read this story and I found that the first chapter went a little fast. Then the second chapter wasn't all that great either. Sure it'll be a bit slow in the first chapter, but, that means more plot development, more description, and possibly a different view on my fic. Not much will change, I have all the same characters, and all the same places, but with more description and more backstory and more character building. I'll be continuing this fic for a while, hopefully faster than I did before and with better grammar and better spelling. *Blushes*

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda Characters or the enemies. I do, however, own all of My O.C.'s Also if you have a problem with the way I explained how Ocarina of Time went, don't whine to me okay?

Don't flame please, if you do, the Kokiri will be sad because you burned down their forest.

Warning!: With the help of my friend Radeh, I have decided that I will be changing this story to Slight Yaoi (Boy x Boy). It will happen in later chapters and will only occur between two people; Link and Dark Link.

Now instead of reading about me rambling on, how about I start with the new and improved New Legends, Old foes?

Chapter One - Eyes fully Opened-

In the land of Hyrule, there wasn't much turmoil. The fields were lush green with plenty of wildlife frolicking about, minding their own business. The skies were blue and the clouds were puffy and white. To the south, Lake Hylia glistened, almost like the lake was giggling with light from the bright sun that shun over the fields. A forest, with deep greens, flourished to the east, which held many creatures. To the west, like a mirage, a desert was taking hold of the land. And a large castle was to the most northern part of Hyrule, towering over the small town that was just south of the stone building. All of this silence wasn't always here in Hyrule. The one Hylian who knows this bet is none other than the Queen of all Hyrule, Queen Zelda.

Zelda sat on her large bed, brushing her long blond hair, thinking about the past. Her crystal blue eyes stayed glued to one spot on the white brick wall as her mind reeled on the past. It was only 20 years ago that her kingdom was over thrown by the Evil Lord Ganondorf. 7 years before that, she had met the evil king who was bowing down to her father. She could tell that that man was evil, and that he didn't belong in her father's castle. That was also when she met Link, a little ten year old who had the most innocent eyes, wore the Kokiri tunic, even though his blood had no Kokiri in it at all. She knew he would meet her that day, her dreams told her so. When the boy came walking up to her small pedestal she knew it was him, and warned him immediately about Ganondorf.

Soon after he was warned and left her father's castle, Impa had stolen Zelda away, running from the evil King, who had killed her father and stole the crown. She intrusted the Ocarina of Time to Link, in hopes that he would be able to open the door of time and wield the Master Sword. And open the door he did, but he had to be put to sleep for seven years, being that he was too young to take on such a task of saving the world. During the time the Hero was asleep, Zelda prepared herself for the long road ahead of her. First, she asked Impa if she could be part of the Shiekah tribe and to be change into a male. Remembering back, she had once looked at her refection in Lake Hylia, the darkened blond hair and sparkling ruby red eyes came to a shock at her first, but she grew accustomed to it. Secondly, she had to become Ganondorf's trusted assistant, to be as close as she could be to keep tabs on the older Link.

Seeing Link for the first time in the Temple of Time, it was burned into her memory; it will never be forgotten for as long as she lives. She stood there, as Shiek, just talking about good evil and that Link will prevail…

-Flashback-

"Link, There is something you must know about me that you never knew…" Sheik looked down at his hands. '_Am I really going to go through with this?'_ He fidgeted with his fingers, something he used to do when he was Zelda. Link tilted his head in confusion.

"Shiek you know you can tell me anything." He gave him a big lopsided smile, he trusted his guide to the fullest. Sheik sighed and looked deep into the Hero of Time's bright blue eyes. A small blush crept up Links cheeks as Shiek stared at him.

"Link…. I'm not who you think I am." Again Link tilted his head.

"Huh?"

"Let me show you…" Shiek took a couple steps back and put up his right arm, which showed that he wielded the Triforce of Wisdom. At the same time Link's Triforce of Power resonated from his left hand. Link looked down at his hand in shock and quickly looked up at Shiek, just in time to watch him be engulfed light. He was going to dash at him but what he saw next made him stop in his tracks. Zelda slowly walked out of the light with her eyes closed, dressed in her normal pink outfit and the golden crown atop her head. She opened her eyes slowly to see the reaction of her Hero, and wasn't disappointed. His beautiful eyes were wide with surprised, his lips were parted in slight awe, and his posture was one she had never seen before, open. She smiled slightly to him and nodded.

"Yes Link, it is me, Zelda. I've been following you around as Shiek, to help you on your way and to make sure Ganon didn't know it was me. I've been under his rule for a while now, doing his bidding every once in a while. But now, since you've awakened all the sages, freed all the temples, and have finally made it back to the temple of time, I've deemed it worthy to show myself to you, in my true form." Link straightened his posture and looked Zelda in the eyes.

He took a couple steps forward and lifted a gauntlet covered hand towards Zelda's face. "So beautiful… and you had to hide it…" Link frowned at the realization that she had to live as a man for years because of him, because he wasn't strong enough to hold the Master Sword when he was ten. "I'm so sorry…" Zelda was leaning into his touch, eyes closed, when her cheek hit some cold and hard. She opened her eyes and saw Link in a shade of pink, his expression changed drastically from slight sadness to desperate. Zelda looked around and noticed she was encased in a large pinkish coloured rupee, and it started to float in the air. Link pounded on the pink crystal with all of his might, trying to get the thing to crack or to shatter, something to get the princess out.

"Link!" Zelda screamed, hitting the crystal as well. As she floated up, she stopped at the top of the Temple of Times roof and hung there for a moment.

"I knew it. I knew if I followed the kid for a while, you would show yourself Zelda." A voice, seeming as it came out of nowhere, bellowed in the large temple. "But to think! You were Shiek, my loyal servant! The one I trusted most! Shame on you, Zelda." As that was said, Zelda disappeared and re-appeared in a whole different room. She was still in the crystal but was just above a large organ. A figure, as big as a moblin, sat at the organ playing an eerie song.

"Boy…I should have killed you, those seven years ago at the castle gates…" The figure said. "If you truly want to save the world, come to my castle and reclaim your princess. She won't be here and whole for long. Hurry…[i]_Hero[/i]_." The man spat the word Hero and turned to Zelda who gasped loudly.

"Ganondorf!" She exclaimed as Ganondorf smiled sadistically.

"Hello my dear. And how have you been?" He asked in a conversational tone. Zelda turned her head, not wanting to talk to this man. "It pains me that you were able to deceive me so well these past 6 years."

Zelda crossed her arms and turned her whole body around, not facing this evil man. "Link will kill you."

"What was that? I'm a bit hard of hearing" Ganon help his smirk.

Zelda turned her head and yelled the words with much hate. "Link. Will. Kill. You." She turned back around and she could hear Ganon laughing like a mad man, mumbling about link and how he can try and he wishes. Zelda felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. _'Hurry Link, you must save Hyrule.'_

A few hours had past and Zelda's will was diminishing rapidly. She had time to survey her surroundings; she determined that the room was, for the most part, empty, besides the organ. There was a large door, about twice the size of Ganondorf himself, and looked extremely heavy, maybe it was made of a type of metal. Ganon was continuing to tease Zelda that her Hero will never come, he was too scared, he wasn't strong enough and it was hitting Zelda hard. Once she felt like there was no hope, the large door slammed up and in came her Hero.

"Link!" She pressed against the glass, desperate to see her Hero of Time. Link barely looked at her and kept his face hard to battle Ganon. Ganon looked up at Zelda.

"You have no need to see this." He snapped his fingers and she was in darkness. Zelda still doesn't know how long she was in solitude for, but it felt like forever. She couldn't hear or see and the only thing she could feel was the cooling touch of the crystal.

Then all of a sudden she was back in the empty room and Ganon was on the floor. The whole room was shaking and looked like it was falling apart. Link was hunched on the ground panting. Zelda ran to him and put a hand on his shoulder, what he did shocked her slightly. He jumped back still holding his sword and relaxed when he noticed it was Zelda. She approached him again and placed her hands on his shoulders, seeing that he was all bloodied up and tired, she focused some of her energy into palms of her hands and healed the Hero. He jumped slightly and nodded to her help as Zelda looked around.

"Link, we need to get out of here, it looks like Ganon used the rest of his power to make the castle collapse!" Link nodded, grabbed Zelda's hand and lead her down the tower.

-End Flash back.-

"Zelda, Dear, Its time for supper." A voice came from her bed room door. Zelda shook her head, forcing herself out of the memory.

"I'll be down in a minute." She heard the footsteps walking away from her door and sighed. Sure Link killed Ganon once he awakened again, but, Zelda had to put him back to his original time. Link, the sages and herself are the only ones who can remember what happened those faithful years, and the sages deemed him worthy of watching over the master sword and pass it down to his children. If Link hadn't been a commoner, Zelda would have asked her father to marry him, instead of the Prince he chose for her.

Dace, the most handsome man in all of Hyrule, every woman wanted him. Except Zelda, she wanted someone else. Sure Dace was handsome; he had chestnut wavy hair, emerald green eyes, was taller than most men, had an amazing body, and charmed you with one smile. The one problem… he wasn't Link. Zelda knows she shouldn't be thinking of different men when married to one, but Dace wasn't her first choice.

Zelda sighed and stood up, brushed off her light blue dress and walked to the dining hall. The castle was large but she knew her was around with ease. She entered the dining hall and smiled to her husband.

"Good evening Dace"

"Good evening Love."

"Hello mother"

Zelda turned to the voice she heard and smiled towards her only daughter.

"Good evening Tetra." Tetra smiled happily at her mother. Tetra, Zelda's and Dace's 17 year old daughter. She held her father's smile, her father's hair colour and her father's charms. She had Zelda's long flowing hair, pretty blue eyes and her slender body. Zelda couldn't help but wonder what Tetra would have looked like if it had been Link to be her father. She would have his blond hair, his lopsided smile, and his charms. She shooed that thought out of her mind and sat down to eat.

"Zelda, Love, I would like to go into the castle town, soon, if possible." Dace smiled to his wife.

Zelda nodded. "I would like that as well." Tetra popped her head up.

"May I come along?"

"Of course Tetra, when haven't we taken you with us?" Dace chuckled at his daughter. Tetra blushed slightly.

"Never…"

"Exactly. So Zelda, how about in four days? Then we can browse the stores and see our people." Zelda nodded. Dace was real King Material, so why does she continue to think of Link? Plus, Link has already found a wife, Malon, and has a son of his own, Kaiden. Link has written to Zelda for years, but she always kept it a secret, she shouldn't even have known Link if it weren't for Ganondorf.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell us the story of the Hero of time as we eat? I Love that story." Tetra had fallen in love with Link as well, through the stories that Zelda has been telling. She didn't use her name as the princess, but instead used the name Yuuki to keep her identity safe.

"Alright, Tetra, where would you like me to begin."

"How about when Princess Yuuki revealed herself to Link?" Tetra sighed at the story, loving that part the best.

"Alright, Tetra. So here was Yuuki, dressed as a man in front of the Hero of time, Link…"

Kaiden had awoken to the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door.

"Kaiden! Open up! It's Saria!" Kaiden groaned and turned over to his other side.

"Go away!" He yelled. He really didn't want to be bothered, he had horrible nightmares. His long ear twitched at the sound of his door opening and the small footsteps traveling into his room. "Saria…" He opened an eye to see the short Kokiri. She smiled brightly at him, her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"But Kaiden! It's your 18th birthday! You need to be up!" She bounced up and down, her shoulder length green hair bounced with her. "I wanna play with you, so do the other Kokiri children."

Kaiden sighed and sat up, and all he was wearing was his sleeping shorts. "Saria, if you don't mind, may I get dressed?" Saria nodded quickly and exited the room, closing the door behind her. Kaiden sighed, ran his fingers through his golden hair, which was in a loose pony tail in the back, and stood up, walking towards his dresser. His room may have been small, but he couldn't ask for more; a bed in the corner, a dresser, and night table. He lived with his parents in a little homemade cabin in the Lost Woods, It was the life. On top of his dresser was a large mirror which he looked at every morning. He looked closely at his purple eyes. None of his parents had purple in their eyes, but he had them. Other than the purple eyes, he looks almost identical to his father. Golden hair, toned body, pointed nose and ears. The only thing he got from his mother was her slender body, which the other Kokiri children made fun of him because from the back, he looked like a girl when his hair was out of its pony tail. Kaiden bent down and opened his drawer, pulling out his most favourite tunic; the blue one, with a hat. His father told him once that this tunic held secrets, like breathing under water. He was always too afraid to try though. He took out his back undershirt and pants and slipped into them quickly, throwing the blue tunic over his head. He grabbed his black leather boots, gauntlets and belt and fixed all in their rightful place on his body and secured his pony tail inside the long blue hat. Once he was done, he made his bed and cleaned up a little to make his room look as good as new.

Today was his birthday, the day he turned into an adult, and today, his father was taking him out to the castle town for the first time. He walked out his room, closed the door, and walked down the hall, where he could see his father and mother sitting on the couch talking.

"Hello Mum, Dad." Both Link and Malon looked up at their son. Malon smiled, her blue eyes full of happiness being next to Link. Her Red hair was draped over her shoulder, under Link's arm which held her. Link's eyes lit up at his son's entrance, he was very proud of him. Link had taken Kaiden out to hunt on plenty of occasions, and as much as Malon hated it, he taught him the way of the sword at an early age.

"Good morning Hunny" Malon kept her smile. "Happy birthday."

"Yes, happy birthday." Link stood up and picked up a wrapped gift for Kaiden. It was long and heavy as he gave it to his only son. Kaiden took it in awe.

"T-thank you, Dad." He sat on the floor and opened it quickly, revealing what he expected to be a sword. A very well made sword.

"Made it myself, took me a year." His eyes focused on the sword. "Treat her well."

"I will…" Kaiden held the sword gingerly.

Malon got up and hugged her son. "You're all grown up," She kissed his forehead. "but you are still my baby."

"Kaiden, go get the horses ready, it's time for us to go." He tossed something large at his son, who caught it easily. "Sheath your sword, and get the supply's from the barn near the stables, I want to get there quickly." Kaiden nodded, sheathed the sword, adjusted it to his back and started to get to work. He walked outside and saw both of the horses; Epona, who was still burnt orange and big browned eyed as ever, his father horse, and Shadow, Kaiden horse. Shadow was pure black, besides the white mane he carried. Shadow neighed at Kaiden, knowing they were going to go on a long trip. He smiled at Shadow and walked past the homemade stables into the small homemade barn, where all their supplies were. Saria was waiting for him in there.

"Kaiden… You didn't come and play!"

"Yea… sorry about that." Kaiden rubbed the back of his neck in shame. "How about when I come back, I promise."

Saria frowned and nodded. "Oh alright…" She looked at all the luggage that was to be put on the horses and got an idea. "Hey Kaiden, Do you need some help with all that? Cause you're going to town soon right?" Kaiden nodded.

"Then I wanna help!" She smiled to Kaiden and started to help, but on the inside she felt weird, and sad, like the time Link left the forest for the first time.

"Saria? You okay?" Saria shook her head and noticed she was stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hah ha, sorry, was lost in thought." She kept her smiled and helped Kaiden load the horses. Epona got less luggage then Shadow because she was getting old, and Link wanted to put as little stress as possible on her. What they had in the luggage was all the necessities they needed to travel; Wolfo's skins for blankets, some flint for wood, water and Wolfo jerky to keep them full. It was going to be a long trip, about 4 to 5 days from where they were. Once the horses were all packed and ready to go, Kaiden lead them out of their stables and brought them to the front of the house and Saria decided to leave.

"See ya later Kaiden!" Kaiden waved his goodbye and watched as she vanished into the woods.

Link walked out in his full green tunic outfit, matching Kaiden, besides the colour. He also had his sword and his shield on his back.

"I thought that this was going to be a calm ride to the town?"

Link nodded and pointed to his sword. "You never know what might hit us on the way, Ganon may be gone but there are still some creatures that may attack us." As he pointed, Kaiden noticed that it was his 'special' sword he had in his sheath. Link had once told him that someone very important had intrusted the sword to him. Kaiden smiled to his father and gestured to the horses.

"They are both ready for travel Dad." Link nodded and Malon came out of the house.

"You two be very careful now." Link walked up to her and gave her a long kiss and hug.

"We will Malon, no need to worry."

She put her hands on her hips. "You're my boys! Of course I will worry!"

Link smiled then his lips changed to a frown quickly. Malon followed his expression. "What is it?" Link turned his head to look at Kaiden and walked next to him.

"What is it Dad?" Link said nothing and knelt down to the ground, putting a long ear to the ground and listened. Kaiden had learned this technique from his father; it was a way to hear footsteps from far away. Link quickly got up and walked briskly towards Malon.

"Malon, get inside."

"What is it?"

"Just get inside and lock the doors."

Malon said nothing else and walked inside, doing what she was told. Kaiden copied what his father did and his mind went blank. What he heard on the ground was large thumps on the ground like a stampede of some sort, with large creatures in them. He stood up and looked at his father who was already in fighting stance pointing in the direction of where the horde was coming from. He jogged towards his father, un-sheathing his sword.

"Dad… what is that?" Link shook his head.

"It may be a large group of Wolfo or some other creature."

Kaiden nodded and waited. As the group got closer, Link face blanked. "It's not Wolfo's…" He whispered

Kaiden looked to his father. "What did you say?" As he said that he could feel the ground beginning to shake under his feet.

"It's not Wolfo's," Link said a bit louder. "It's something… bigger…" Just when he said that, both horses neighed and ran into the forest, and 3 large Moblins appeared from the thick forest. Kaiden had never seen one of these before, but he was scared stiff. The monsters were about seven feet tall and had arms the size of watermelons. Their faces were pig like with a golden ring in their nose, they wore large chainmail everywhere and carried a large wooden club in one of their hands. One of the moblins, he was in the front and seemed like the leader, let out a deep breath through his nostrils, which steamed. Kaiden took a couple steps back in fear.

"W-what are those things?"

"Moblins…stay strong Kaiden."

Kaiden nodded and stood next to his father. "O-okay…"

"And Kaiden, if I say run? Grab your mother and run and far as you can."

Kaiden hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Alright Dad."

"Alright, let's do this." Link lept off of his left foot, jumping into battle.


	2. With Sorrow, Determination Will Follow

Hello my faithful readers! (If there is any .) I am here to put my next chapter on one of my favorite sites. ! Yay! I'm real sorry for posting late, been real busy with other things . So is anyone angry that I left off at such a crucial time? I'm not. *Laughs evilly* Alright, now, I'll get to story because I know your all waiting patiently. *Dodges rock* Hey! Enough of that! Be nice. Okay without further ado;

I own nothing! Except my OC's. If some of the characters seem OOC well, sorry but they are staying that way XD

My grammar and spelling suck! So be kind

Warning! There will be Yaoi between Dark Link and Link and possibly others, haven't decided yet. No flammies!

Chapter Two: -With Sorrow, Determination Follows.-

/

Link leapt off of his left foot towards the main moblin, bringing his sword down on the creatures arm. The large moblin anticipated the attack and swung its arm to the side to avoid the sharp blade. Link landed on his right leg and did a sideways roll to flank the moblin on its left. He rolled on to his knee and brought his sword up into an upper cut and slashed though tough skin with little trouble. The moblin groaned in pain and turned to face Link. It brought up its large club and let it drop on the small hero. Link dodged to the side and jumped on the wooden weapon, climbed up towards the arm and sliced deep into the creatures arm. The moblin let out a howl and dropped the club to the ground, its arm bleeding a deep green.

Link back flipped off of the injured creature and landed perfectly on his feet. He searched for the other two moblins that were behind the main moblin and couldn't find them. He turned around, knowing his back would be safe from the howling moblin, and searched for the missing creatures. Behind him was his son, fending off both of the missing moblins. They were smaller than the one Link was battling himself but he was still worried. He was about to run to help his son, but the moblin he was just fighting had grabbed its club once more in its opposite hand and swung it down on Link. Link's long ears had detected the sound of the weapon through the air and jumped to the side, avoiding the club once more.

Kaiden had watched his dad as he jumped into battle with no fear. He took a couple steps back and watched in awe as Link almost danced around the moblin. The two henchmen, that were smaller than the middle one, acknowledged Kaiden and grunted to each other. One pointed in Kaiden's direction and the other nodded.

"Uh oh…" Kaiden stepped back some more, his new blade raised ready for battle. "Just remember what your dad taught you…" He repeated this sentence over and over again to himself as the moblins came closer and closer. Kaiden's pointed ears twitched as the two moblins grunted to each other once again. Feeling as though the tall creatures were too close to him he jumped a couple feet back, keeping an eye on both of them. The one on the left wore a red tunic like cloth while the other had a more purplish colour to it. Red took a couple steps forward, raising its club to Kaiden and Kaiden took a deep breath, watching the club as it was risen above the creature's heads. It grunted and brought the club down quickly and Kaiden had seen the move coming. He jumped to the side, tripped, and fell on his side. He looked to where his father was and noted that Link had killed the moblin that was fighting earlier. Link looked to his son and ran to his side, keeping his eyes on the monsters before him.

"Kaiden, get up, quick." Kaiden had did what he was told and stood by his father's side.

"Now Kaiden, I need you to go inside and take your mother away from here." Link sideways glanced at Kaiden.

"B-but dad!"

"No buts, do as your told." Link now looked him in the eyes. Kaiden hesitated but nodded.

"Okay dad…. Be careful, please." Kaiden gave his father a quick hug and ran around the house to get to the back door, knocking on it hard. "Mom! Mom, open the door!" Malon open the door a crack and saw her son.

"Kaiden, get in quick."

"No mum, we need to go, let's go-" Kaiden's sentence was cut off went he felt something warm wrap around his waist. His mother's face was painted in fear as Kaiden was lifted into the air by a very large moblin. Kaiden's body was turned so he faced the large creatures face, as it blew steam out of its nose. Kaiden coughed at the foul smell and dropped his blade. It fell to the ground and the moblin picked it up, examining it. It grunted at the weapon and tossed it to the side, turning its head to Kaiden. Kaiden struggled to get free form the large creature but to no avail as the creature began to squeeze in anger. Kaiden let out a loud scream at the pain as he felt the air leave his body. For a moment, the moblin stopped squeezing the small hyrulian and looked down to a slight pain in its leg. Kaiden looked down as well, seeing his mother with his new birthday present, stabbing with all her might into the moblins leg. The moblin huffed at the small pest and brought its large hand up and down, swiping at the very small being. Kaiden screamed in frustration as Malon flew into the lost woods, Kaiden couldn't even see where she landed. He looked to the creature with a blind rage and began to hit, punch and scratch at the large hands that surrounded his waist. In an instant he was dropped on the ground hard and was winded. Next to him fell the moblin that was just holding him, he could see it was dead. Kaiden took a deep needed breath and looked up to see his panting father drenched in green moblin blood, his special sword pointed down, dripping with the same warm liquid. Link walked up to Kaiden and knelt down to him, sheathing his sword.

"Kaiden, are you okay son?" All Kaiden could do was nod weakly and look to where he saw his mother fly.

"M-mom…" Link looked to where Kaiden was faced. He got up, concerned and walked quite far into the woods. What he saw on the forest floor made him stop dead in his tracks. On the ground was his wife, Malon, still as a rock. He walked towards and knelt down next to her, much like he did with son. He moved her red hair from her face and had to choke back his tears. His beloved was lying on the ground with a very serene face, cold as the blade on his back.

"Malon…" He bent down and kissed her lips. "I love you…" He put his forehead to hers, took her hand with his and kissed his beloved one last time. He picked her up and brought her to a small pond they used to swim in during the summers. "Here you will lie, always in my heart and always in the forest that accepted you as a member. I will always love you, Malon, and I will never forget you." He placed her in the water and watched as she slowly sunk to the bottom of the pond. He stood up and wiped the only tear he had ever shed and made his way to his son, the only reminder of his late wife. He found his son sitting next the decaying moblin softly whimpering to himself.

"Kaiden, stop you're crying. You are a warrior now, you need to be strong." Link was now standing before his only son. Kaiden looked up to him and whipped his face.

"I-is Mum okay?" Kaiden held on to a slight bit of hope that she was okay, and that the reason he took so long was because he was helping her. But to Kaiden's dismay, Link shook his head. Kaiden wanted to burst into tears, his mother was gone… gone forever. But he had to be strong, not only for himself, but for his father as well. He was hurting to, maybe even more than Kaiden. All Kaiden did was nod to his father and stood up, walked to his new sword and sheathed it. He looked to his father over his shoulder.

"What do we do now." It was more of a statement than a question.

"It seemed the group we just fought was looking or something."

Kaiden looked down and a thought came to him, a memory. "Well, when that one monster had me, it took my sword, looked at it and threw it away…"

"Your sword?" Link then looked to his own sheathed weapon. "Maybe… Kaiden, we need to go to the castle town and talk to the Pri- I mean Queen." Kaiden then tilted his head.

"The Queen? Why?" He asked confused but whistled for his horse as Link took out his ocarina to play for Epona. When Link was finished, he looked to Kaiden

"Because, my sword? It's the most important thing we own, and it needs to be in the protection of the royal guard."

Kaiden decided not to ask any more questions as Shadow galloped towards him. He jumped up on his horses back and settled himself for a long ride. He watched his father as he did the same on Epona.

"Alright son… Let's go." Link kicked his mare's sides and shoot off with Kaiden not far behind. Father and son started a 5 day long travel and cut it down to 4 days, the castle is seen in the morning sun.

/

- 4 days later, before sunrise. -

A lone guard waits in one of the many halls of Hyrule Castle. His job today? To stand guard until his shift is relieved. The guard sighed to himself, leaning against the hall. It was quite bothersome; he was hoping he could have been one of the guards to escort Princess Tetra and her parents to Castle town. Not only was it a great honour to do so, he fancied the Princess as well. He knew he could never be caught thinking of the princess in that manner, let alone actually date the young royal. It was immoral, only princes can be with princesses, but that never stopped him from trying to be with her as much as possible.

The young guard, name Alan, lifted his metal helmet and rested his spear against the side of the hall wall. His dark brown hair fell in front of his left deep brown eye. Hi tanned skin didn't fit the long dark hair, but it showed that his parents are from the dessert. He sighed and jerked his head to flip his hair out of his eye. Why did Zeke get the privilege to be with the princess, it's not like Alan is any less of a guard than Zeke. "Damn it…" Alan said, voicing his anger.

"That can change." Came a voice near Alan. Alan froze and waited for a moment. Did he hear something? He had to of, the voice was clear as day.

"Uh… Hello?" He asked, hoping no one would answer. He was supposed to be guarding the hall; not letting random people walk through it. He looked around, waiting for an answer or not.

"I'm right here, dear guard." Said the voice again. Alan looked around frantically for the owner of the voice. He couldn't see anyone, it was still quite dark and only the flames of the torches were giving off a subtle light.

"Where?" He said in a more demanding tone. "Show yourself!" He yelled, grabbing his spear and holding it offensively, letting his helmet drop.

"My, my," said the now soothing voice, "seems we've got a fighter." Alan had to blink for a moment. On his spear, it looked like a shadow was gripping onto it. In a flash, his spear was ripped out of hands and thrown down the hall, out of reach. He looked to the wall next to him, his shadow moving against the stone, while he himself stayed still.

"Impossible…" Alan said surprised. He watched in amazement as his shadow left the wall and began to take the form of a man. Now a man a bit shorter than him was standing in front of him. How could he describe him? Shorter by only an inch, jet black hair, pale as a ghost, and deep red eyes that capture you in their gaze. The man looked to Alan a smirk playing on his lips. Not only was his face different than most, his attire was just as weird. A pure black tunic with a hat to match that reached down to the middle of his back. On his back, a black Hyrulian shield along with a dark black hilt with a blade in its sheath.

"I assure you, dear guard, that my presence is not impossible. If anything, it may be beneficial to you." Alan looked at the man with slight fear along with confusion. Something clicked in his head.

"W-wait, beneficial?" He asked, very confused.

"I've been watching you, Alan, for quite some time." Alan had to shiver at the thought. How long has he been around, without Alan even noticing? And how did he know his name? "And I've realized that you need help."

"Help? Help with what?" He really shouldn't be talking with this man. Anybody who can get into the castle without anyone noticing shouldn't be here.

"Oh, my dear guard, you should know this already." Alan tilted his head in thought. The shadow man shook his head in disbelief. He took a step forward and put a hand on Alan's cheek. Alan froze once more, not only in shock, but this man's hand was so cold, almost like ice. "I can help you get what you've always wanted." The shadow said in a lower voice. Alan stood, still frozen, and confused about what this shadow was talking about. "The Princess." The shadow man said slowly and lowly.

"W-what?" Alan said, stepping back into the wall behind him. What was this man talking about? Giving him the princess? That was so wrong, so wrong… but, was it possible? Alan thought on it for a moment, could he really betray the royal guard for something he wanted? The shadow man let his arm drop to his side and waited patiently. "What's the catch?"

The man nodded, expecting that answer. "All I need from you is your loyalty, that's all." He said, extending his hand to the frightened guard. "Deal?" Alan waited a moment, weighing his options. He slowly lifting his hand to the Shadows, and grabbed it firmly, shaking it up and down.

"Deal." Something in his stomach did a flip, because after those words left his lips, the Shadow wore a smirk. Alan let go of the very cold hand, giving the shadow a once over. "What should I call you, if you even have a name?"

The Shadow chuckled a bit, which confused Alan, why was he laughing? "My name? Well, my name is Dark Link, but you can call me Dark." Dark Link bowed to Alan, swooping his arm under his stomach.

"Dark…" Alan said, testing the name on his tongue. The name did fit. Dark, but the Link part confused him. "What do I have to do?" Dark's smirk grew at the guards question.

"This is what you have to do." Dark began to explain the plan to Alan, very confident that no one would bother them, how could they? Dark had already killed the guards that were close to Alan, and had disposed of them. One of the guards name was Zeke.

/

Tetra woke early, washing and getting ready to go into town. Usually she wouldn't be this excited to do the Royal duties of a princess, but today? Today was different, someone special was coming to the Castle Town. A boy named Tony. He was a very handsome boy who lived in the town of Kakariko, and Tetra had her eye on him for a while. How lucky was Tetra, to be going into town while he would be there. She smiled to herself in her vanity mirror. She was all dressed, hair done, face done, everything perfect. She looked out her window and realized it was about time for her to meet her parents and the escorts. She quickly headed down the stairs and through the many halls, reaching the front of her castle where she saw her mother and father, along with two guards.

"Hello honey." Said her father, Dace. He looked as handsome as ever, fully dressed in his red royal gown. The same gown he wore when he had business with other kings from the world. She looked to her mother who nodded to her. She was very beautiful, as always. She wore her long purple gown with the short sleeves, and her hair was as straight as a blade and reached well past her bottom.

"Are you ready Tetra?" Zelda asked. Tetra nodded and looked over to the guards. One kept his helmet on and his head down, waiting for orders. That's how she pictured most of the guards here. But one kept his helmet off, the dark hair familiar to Tetra. That was Alan, she was sure of it. The man creeped her out constantly, he was always looking at her and asking her if he could help. He would be with them on this outing? What where her parents thinking.

Zelda saw that Tetra was a concerned about Alan, the guard to her right. "Tetra, today we will be escorted by Alan and Derrick here. They were called here because the escorts that were scheduled to go with us today fell ill." Tetra nodded, not really understanding, she wished Zeke was here, he always let her wander by herself, now Alan will not leave her alone, she just knew it. "Let's go." Her mother said, opening the door. Tetra followed behind her with her father walking next to her, smiling widely.

It didn't take long for the royals to reach the town; it was just down a path, a couple minutes away. Once they entered the town, they were swarmed by people. Tetra got her hands kissed, her cheeks kissed and offers of fruit and vegetables, which Tetra nicely declined. It took a while for the towns people to calm down and let the Royal family move on their own.

"Mother?" Tetra asked, "Can I go on my own?" Zelda nodded someone she was talking about and looked to Tetra and nodded.

"Yes, but take a guard with you honey." Tetra nodded, and bowed to her mother out of respect. She looked to the two guards, eying the one who was hiding under his helmet; he looked like he buy with her father. She looked to Alan who walked up to her and bowed. "How may I be in service?" Tetra growled to herself and gestured away from her parents.

"Just follow…" She said, turning on her heel and walking away quickly. Alan had to jog to keep up with her as she maneuvered herself through the thick crowds. Before long, he had lost her in the crowds. He swore to himself and began to look around for his princess.

Tetra look behind her and smiled brightly, not seeing the guard anywhere. She stopped and looked around, seeing if there was a store she could go into. She spotted the newly built Milk bar. The bar was her father's idea. He had once told us that he traveled to a world called Termina, where there were a lot of similarities to this world. One thing Hyrule didn't have that Termina had was a milk bar. She slipped into the bar and looked through one of the windows, for Alan, which she could not see.

"Hey, look at that, it's the princess." Tetra turned around quickly to see who saw her. Her surprised faded when she saw who was talking to her. It was Tony. He was standing behind her, a milk in hand, smiling warmly to her. His short onyx hair spike out just a little, giving him a boyish look. His eyes were the colour of newly polished blade, they sparkled as they looked down at the princess. "My name's Antonio, Tony for short." He said offering his free hand to shake Tetras.

"Tetra." She said in return, shaking Tony's hand. "Just Tetra." She said smiling. She never liked being called princess, she didn't like feeling above those around her.

"Would you like to sit with me?" He asked, gesturing to a free table. She looked around the bar and noticed that quite a bit of girls were looking at her with anger. So did she take Tony's attention away from them? Okay, so sometimes she does like feeling above some, mostly those girls.

"Yes please." Tony smiled to her and pulled out her chair for her. She nodded with thanks and sat down, facing the door while Tony sat across from her. "So, where are you from?" She started. Tony leaned back on his chair and began his long story about where he lived.

/

A/N: And cut! So that's my second chapter! Woo! So Link and Kaiden are on their way to the castle! Hopefully everything will go alright. But it never does… does it? *evil laugh* READ AND REVIEW! It give s me energy xD. *Continues to write.*


	3. New Allies, Old Friends

So, all, this is chapter three! Yay! I know I haven't been updating this story very quickly… not as quickly as last time, but I'm trying now, so don't hurt me! XD

All the same warnings apply, Yaoi, not owning things, so, let's just get this thing started!

Chapter 3: -New Allies, Old friends-

"Kaiden." Link said, breaking the silence that had been formed between them. "The castle is just a couple minutes away. We can't take the horses in, but once we get there, stay in the castle town. I'm going to the castle to find the King and Queen." Kaiden looked at him a bit weird. Was that sword really this special? "Hopefully they will let me in." Link said more to himself, it's been a while since he was in the castle, the last time he was in it, he had to sneak his way in, going in the front would be a lot more confusing.

Kaiden nodded and looked to the castle, mulling over the information he was giving during the ride. His father just spent three days explaining the time traveling quest he had to do when he was ten. When Kaiden was ten, he was still playing with the Kokiri, talking to the Deku Tree who didn't seem as old as people keep telling him. Kaiden looked to his father and he eyed the indigo hilt behind the blonds head. If that sword can do what Link says it can do, it is very special, and he wondered why his father kept it in the first place. The goddesses should have left it in the pedestal; if they had then none of this would be happening.

"Kaiden?" Kaiden looked to his father who was looking at him strangely. "You okay?" Kaiden nodded and looked back at the castle. What would he do when his father was looking for the King and Queen?

They reached the castle quickly and were told to dismount their horses by two guardsmen at the draw bridge. Link nodded to the guards and hoped off Epona, watching Kaiden follow his example. "Don't worry Kaiden, Epona will watch over Shadow, she's been through this for a long time." Kaiden nodded and watched as both horses left in the distance. Link gestured Kaiden to follow, and he did so.

When Kaiden entered the heart of the town, his mouth dropped at the largeness of the place. There were hundreds of people walking around, yelling, laughing and playing. There were people buying things, selling things and bargaining for things under large tents with food on sale. Stores littered the town with yelling of sales and flirtation with customers to buy things. "Wow… this place is amazing!" Kaiden said in awe.

Link nodded. "Yes, it's never been any more beautiful than today." He said with a bit off longing in his voice. He looked to Kaiden and smiled. "Now you go run off and explore, there is a gift in your rupee bag from me and… and you mother." He said, frowning a bit. "Spend It wisely, I'll come find you when we are finished here." Link said before hugging his son.

Kaiden hugged him back and turned around, not wanting to see his father leave. He looked at the store signs all around the town and found one in particular that caught his attention. Milk Bar. Kaiden had had milk before, it makes you feel funny if you drink too much of it. He headed for the bar and entered the darkened building. He looked around and saw a large bar with stools in front of him, a couple tables around with random people in them, and some booths that were filled. He walked over to the bar and looked at the large mirror on the wall, behind the shelved glasses and bottles of random drinks and milk.

A large man, washing a glass with a grayed cloth, looked at him funny. "What can I get ya?" He asked, pausing his cleaning. Kaiden looked up at the man a bit shocked and a bit scared at how large the man was.

"Uhm, can I have a milk?" He hadn't really talked to anyone outside the forest, so he was really timid and didn't want to get this man angry.

"What size?" Asked the bartender, in a gruff voice. He didn't like the way this kid looked. He looked breakable.

"Medium?" Kaiden half asked.

"Twenty rupees." He responded, starting to pour the white liquid. Kaiden blinked then fumbled with his rupee bag and pulled out a red rupee, handing it to the large man. He looked a bit deeper in his bag and noticed a golden rupee in his bag. That was 200 rupees! A lot more than he usually held. That must have been what his father was talking about. He pulled out a blue rupee and put it on the counter for a tip. He once heard his father say something about tipping those in the castle town, it's like they expect it or something. The man grunted and put a big glass of milk in front of him. Kaiden thought that ut looked a lot bigger than a medium, but maybe that was the norm for here.

Kaiden took a large gulp of the milk and rested his head on his hands. He slumped over and relived what happened a couple of days ago. His mother… his mother was gone. And now he was somewhere unfamiliar, waiting for his father to speak to the Queen. Kaiden jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He calmed down when he was turned around on his stool and saw a woman smiling down to him.

"Hey there cutie." She said, smiling widely. This women made Kaiden feel uncomfortable. She had a big smile, her lips were a deep red, and her cheeks where a deep pink. Her eyes were a dull brown but held a small shine of mischief behind them, they were just as painted as her lips. Her black hair was in a high pony tail, and it reached to the small of her back. She had to be a bit older than Kaiden, he could already see the crow's feet forming in the corner of her eyes. She wore white gloves that reached her elbows and a black shirt that showed too much of her impressive cleavage. Her purple skirt showed too much of her long thighs, and she wore black boots that reached her knees, laces criss-crossing over each other up to her knee.

Kaiden gulped and nodded to the women. "Hello." He was trying to be polite, but talking to this woman was the last thing he wanted to do.

"What's got you down honey?" She asked, leaning into Kaiden, revealing more of her chest. Kaiden averted his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing…" He said, making a move to turn the chair back to the bar. But the women put her hands on his knees to stop him.

"I'm sure I can find a way to cheer you up." She said, moving her hands up and down his legs, going slowly but squeezing at the right times. Kaiden blushed and grabbed her hands, feeling embarrassed and weird. She leaned in a bit closely and licked his ear. "For you, hun? It's free."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'd rather be left alone." He said, gingerly letting her hands go to turn around back to bar. His face was flushed and he put his head in his hands again, not liking the feeling he just felt. It was weird, and warm, something he didn't want to feel right now. The woman swore and turned around, looking for another man to seduce. It wasn't normal for someone to reject her, and she really like that boy, he was really handsome.

Tetra was engulfed by Tony's story, listening to the time when he was five, where he almost fell into the well, playing tag with his friends. She nodded and gasped when needed, knowing if she let him talk about himself, she would have him hooked. But her plan had to be set on pause when she saw someone interesting entered the bar. She noticed him because of his bright blond hair and the blue tunic that he wore. It was weird to see someone so boldly dressed these days, so it was weird. She watched him as he paid for a glass of milk and let his head drop on his arms. She frowned slightly, seeing that he was upset about something. Her eyes widened a bit when a skanky looking woman walked up to him and began to flirt. She watched for a moment rolling her eyes knowing how those types of women worked with men, and almost turned away when she noticed something. It looked like he was trying to turn himself around. Then she put her hands on his knees, rubbing them. She was even more shocked that he grabbed her hands and softly told her to leave him alone. She made a noise of approval, not many men say no to women like that.

"Tetra?" Came Tony's voice.

"Huh?" She asked, looking to Tony. Oh no! She just completely ignored him, looking at the blue tunic man at the bar. She blushed deeply and looked down. "I-I'm sorry." She said, ashamed. Tony smiled and shook his head.

"It's alright Tetra." He said, still smiling.

Tetra peeked at the blond haired boy at the bar, whose head was in his hands again. Tetra bit her lip, feeling sad for the boy, she didn't know why, but he just looked beaten. "I'm sorry, Tony, but…" She looked to Tony and smiled shyly. "I have some princess work to do." She stood up and bowed to Tony, leaving his table a bit sad. She had been waiting to meet him for so long, but she couldn't let someone be so blue in her kingdom, she needed to cheer him up. She walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder, she felt him flinch and she frowned at the reaction. "Hello, I'm sorry but…"

Kaiden jumped, felling a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and expected to see that one woman again. "I asked you if you could leave…" He blink for a moment, not seeing the person he expected to see. Instead he saw a smaller woman, who had kind eyes and pleasant looking clothing. Much more modest than the last woman was. "Oh, I'm sorry, I though… Never mind." He said, sighing a bit.

Tetra bit her bottom lip and sat next to him on the stool. She looked at her hands before continuing. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't happen to notice that you seem sad. If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me." She said, smiling sweetly to him. Kaiden looked at her for a moment, turning his stood back around, still keeping eye contact with her. Well what could he lose, he could leave out secretive things, and what are the odds that he would ever see her again?

"Uh… sure…" Kaiden sighed and grabbed his glass, downing it before looking back at Tetra. "Well, first off, my name is Kaiden."

"Tetra." Tetra added, smiling to the boy. She didn't need to tell him she is a princess. He probably knows anyway, everyone knows. Kaiden smiled to her and nodded, which took Tetras breath away. Why did he look so good when he smiles? It's almost like the story her mother tells her. Whenever Link smiled to Princess Yuuki, it took her breath away. Did Tetra find her Link? No, that's impossible, she didn't even know this Kaiden yet.

"Nice to meet you, Tetra." Kaiden said politely. He looked down to his hands and sighed. "I lived in the forest, with my father and mother. We had good friends and a great house. But, the other day…" He paused for a moment, asking the bartender for another drink. He paid the man and took a large drink out of the glass. "But the other day, my mother passed away…" He said, sighing again. Tetra frowned at Kaiden and patted his back.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." She said with sorrow lacing her voice.

Kaiden nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Thank you." He shook his head and whipped his face, hoping no tears fell. He shouldn't be crying in front of a lady, it wasn't right. Tetra bit her lip again and decided to change the subject.

"Uhm, what brings you all the way over here to Castle Town? That's a long ways away from the forest." She said, remembering the forest was quite a journey away.

Kaiden looked to Tetra, looking like he was choosing his words carefully. "My father came to see the Queen and King for some reason." He said, keeping the things about the sword secretive, he didn't know how much others are supposed to know about it. Tetra gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Kaiden blinked and hoped he didn't say something to upset her. "A-are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Tetra shook her head and laughed a bit. Maybe he didn't know she was the princess. "Well, Kaiden, today is your lucky day?" She said, her mood lightened. Kaiden tilted his head to the side, confused. Tetra got off of her stool and curtsied to Kaiden. "Let me introduce myself formally. "My name is Tetra, Princess Tetra."

"P-princess?" Kaiden asked shocked. He has been talking to the princess the entire time? He blushed and bowed in his seat deeply, embarrassed at the things he said to her. Tetra giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Kaiden, think about it, I'm the princess, who are my parents?" Kaiden looked at his hands in hers then back to her.

"The King and Queen?" He half asked. Tetra nodded.

"Yes, so let's go find your father and take him to my parents, they are here in town." She said, happy that she can help Kaiden out, he didn't seem as sad anymore. Kaiden blinked at her for a moment and then smiled warmly.

"Alright!" Kaiden said, his mood lightened. He let Tetra lead him out of the Milk bar and through the crowds, not noticing the silver eyes of Tony following the princess out.

/

Link watched as his son left for the Milk Bar, somehow he knew Kaiden would find his way to the Milk. He shook his head and looked around the town. It seemed like there a lot more people than usual out here in the town. He hummed to himself, hating himself for being shorter than most men. His ears perked when he heard s couple people talking about the King.

"I'm glad they come to town often." Said a man, who was walking by Link.

"And Queen Zelda is a beautiful as always." Said a woman, smiling to the man.

Link listened a bit more and found out that the King and Queen where near the Happy Masks shop, talking to people. Link made his way to the center of the town, where the fountain was, and climbed it, seeing over the crowd. He smiled to himself when he saw the familiar long blond hair amongst the black and brown traditional hair. He hopped off the fountain, feeling the happy feeling of seeing an old friend rush through him. He weaved through the crowds until the people began to tighten around him, knowing that meant he was close to the couple. He squeezed his way through the large amount of people and popped out into a small clearing, falling on his face. He looked up and saw Zelda standing in front of him, a bit shocked.

Link smiled and stood up, brushing the dirt off of his green tunic. "Zelda!" He said happily. He hadn't seen the Queen since she was ten, and she looked as beautiful as ever. Zelda looked at him for a moment, like she was wondering if Link was real or not. She blinked and her lips formed a large smile. "Link? Link is that you?" She asked, her voice high. Link nodded, his lopsided grin playing on his lips. Zelda squeaked and hugged Link tightly. Link Chuckled and looked over Zelda's shoulder to see a pretty angry King, glaring at him. Link let go of Zelda and held her shoulders at an arm's length away.

"Zelda… it's been too long."

Zelda nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It has, Link."

"Who do you think you are, coming up to the Queen and addressing her so commonly?" Dace said, stepping next to Zelda and putting an arm around her. He didn't like the way both this man and his wife acted together. Link blinked for a moment and gasped.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry." Link bowed deeply out of respect. "It's a please to meet you King Dace, Queen Zelda." His tones was full of respect and he kept his bow.

"Dace…" Zelda said, a bit unnerved at Dace's reaction.

"Who is he?" Dace asked Zelda, not taking his eyes off of the man.

"This is Link." She said, looking at her husband. "The Hero of Time." She said slowly. Dace frowned.

"Not from the story, right?" He asked.

"Yes… the story is all true."

Link looked at both of them, tilting his head.

"So you're… you're the Princess Yuuki?" Zelda nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I couldn't, I wasn't aloud, but… Link being here, that could only mean something has happened." She said, turning her attention back to Link.

"Oh... right…" Link said looking down. Zelda frowned.

"Link… what happened?"

Link sighed and shook his head. "A pack of moblins attacked me, my son and my wife." At the mention of wife and son, Dace relaxed a bit. "They came to quickly, out of the blue. They killed my wife…"

"Oh no! Not Malon…" Zelda said, her voice full of sorrow. "I'm so sorry Link… Is Kaiden alright?" She felt horrible, not only for the loss of his wife, but for the fact that there was a thought of relief at the news. She was horrible.

"No, no, the boy's fine… actually, I should find him soon. But right now, I have to give back the Master Sword." He said, a bit sad. Zelda tilted her head.

"Why? It's most safe in your hands." She said, remembering how the sages and herself deemed Link worthy of keeping the blade. Link shook his head.

"I can't… the moblins, I think they were searching for it." He said. "I can't put my son through that again." He said a bit more firmly.

"Link…" She was about to say something comforting when Alan, the guard, came back, princessless. "Alan, where is Tetra.

Alan was panting and bent over, his hands on his knees. "I'm sorry, my Queen, she slipped through my fingers." He straightened up and looked to Derrick, wishing he wasn't thinking anything bad of Alan, when he noticed Derrick was looking at a man intensively, his face still hidden under helmet. He followed his vision and gasped when he saw Link. That man looked exactly like Dark, only, bright, and blond. He looked back at Derrick and saw a smirk on his lips.

"Where did you see her last?" Dace questioned. Alan shook his head and looked to Dace.

"Near the Milk bar." He said, glancing at Link again. How was this possible?

"Oh! Kaiden is in there right now, I'm sure they've met." He said happily. "If something should happen, he will protect her." Link said proudly. Zelda smiled. She would trust Tetra's care into Link's son any day.

"Mother! Father!" Came Tetra's voice from the crowds. The people who have formed a larger circle around the royals, split down the middle, letting Tetra, who was dragging Kaiden behind her, to get thought. Zelda chuckled lightly.

"And here they are now." The small group waited for the two young adults reach them. Tetra smiled to her mother and looked to Link. Her face went red when she saw Link. HE had to be one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.

"Hello Princess Tetra." Link bowed to her, much like he did for her parents. She really looked like her mother, Link was grateful for that. Zelda's beauty should be brought down in the family.

"Tetra dear, don't just gawk, it's rude." Zelda said with a bit of humour in her voice. Tetra snapped out of it and curtsied. "This is Link, Tetra, you've heard of him. His son is Kaiden" Tetra's face went blank and she looked to her mother. "Yes… the story is true, dear. I was the princess in the story." Tetra looked to Link, who was smiling brightly. No wonder she though Kaiden was like the guy in her mother's story, he was his son!

"O-oh, hello." She said a bit sheepishly.

"Anyway, Link, I think you should keep-"

"Queen Zelda! King Dace!" A guard was running towards the King and Queen, his voice full of panic. Dace looked to Zelda and frowned. The guard met them and panted, swallowing a lump in his through. "My Queen and King, I've just got word from our look out that there is a large group of moblins heading our way from the south." Dace listened to what the guard said and nodded.

"Form the troupes, get all the civilians in their homes, tell them to stay hidden. And suit me up to fight." Zelda gasped.

"Dace! No!" Zelda cried, reaching for his arm. Link took a step forward. "Can you please allow me and my son to join this fight?" Kaiden looked to his father and stood next to him, ready to fight again.

"K-kaiden…" Tetra whined a bit. She just met Kaiden, she didn't want him to fight. He was so young. Dace looked at both Link and Kaiden.

"Fine, but stay out of the way." Link smirked and looked to Zelda.

"Get your daughter out of here, I'll help get the civilians indoors. Kaiden." Kaiden looked to his father who gestured to follow him, which he did. Zelda frowned and looked to Derrick. "Derrick, help out Link and Kaiden, Alan, can you take Tetra home, keep her safe." Tetra gawk at her mother. Why with him?

Alan looked to Derrick, who's smirk was only visible to him and realised that now was the time. "Yes my Queen." Alan bowed to Zelda and Dace. Derrick bowed as well, not as deeply and said.

"Yes, my dear Queen." His voice was a bit cold and Zelda shivered a bit, confused by the feeling. The voice was somehow familiar, but not quite. Derrick ran off towards the people he had to follow. She shook it off and looked to Tetra.

"Stay with Alan, don't leave him."

"But, but mom!"

"Don't but mom me. Go." She said to her daughter. Tetra let her head drop and followed the smiling Alan.

"Honey, you should go too." Dace said, a bit concerned for his wife.

"It's alright Dace. I'll leave before the fight starts, but for now, I'll help the townspeople." Dace nodded and they both started to get prepared for the battle.

Alan followed the princess back up the road they had taken earlier. He and Dark had gone through this plan over and over until they left. He got a bit closer to Tetra who was keeping her distance. She started to walk a bit faster when she felt him get closer to her. "Alan, keep your distance." She snapped.

"Well I'm sorry Princess but… I think there is something on your back?" He said in mock worry.

"What? What is it?" She asked, her voice up an octave. If it's a spider, she'll freak, she hates those things. Alan moved closer to her.

"I think it's a spider…" He said, reaching behind him for his concealed piece of rope.

"Ahh! Get it off!" She screamed, just seeing how big the thing could be in her mind. Alan nodded and went behind her, grabbing her hands quickly and bringing them behind her back. "What are you… Alan! Let go of me!" She screamed again. Alan grunted a bit and held her firmly, tying her hands together behind her back.

"Now come with me." He said, dragging her along. She shouted protests and threats at Alan as he brought her down the path. He stopped when he reached the large gate that was opened. He walked into the small room with a chair that was meant for night watching. He sat her down on the chair and crossed his arms, while leaning against the door. "Now, we wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"For Dark." He simply said, looking away from the princess. Tetra tilted her head and began to yell bad things at Alan.

/

Link and son stand just outside the castle walls, with a large group of soldiers behind them. "Alright son, this time, go all out." Lnk said, looking to his son.

"Yes dad… you be careful too." Kaiden said, a bit worried about his dad.

"I'll be fine Kaiden."

Dace looked at both Kaiden and Link from atop his white horse. "Both of you better not get in my way." He said, still a bit bitter towards Link. Link looked to Dace and smiled warmly to him, which made Dace's cheeks redden, but only a bit.

"Sir, our first priority is to keep you safe. We will be anything but in your way." Dace grunted and looked away from the father and son and saw something in the horizon.

"Oh my goddesses…" He said slowly, seeing the giant mob of moblins heading towards them. Link and Kaiden both dropped to the ground, ears flat against it. Kaiden looked to his father, shocked and Link nodded. He looked to Dace solemnly.

"Dace… there is about one hundred of them… keep on your toes." Dace looked to him shocked and growled, turning his horse to face the quickly building army.

"Men!" He bellowed loudly, as a king should. "Today, we are here to defend our home, our kingdom. There are one hundred of those beasts out there. Keep sharp, and fight for your lives and for the lives of those who do not have the strength to fight. Men, to battle!" He yelled. Once his speech was finished, a giant roar erupted from the army. Yells of 'For the King and Queen!', and 'For the goddesses!' followed. The army starts its march to giant mob, ready to fight for their lives, as a lone hero and his son, fight for the second time in four days.

/

A/N: Another chapter done! Woot, two in one day. Things look like they will be picking up pace! Now, you're probably going. "Where is that Yaoi Dark!" Well, some of it will start in the next chapter, a flash back between Dark and Link. Hope you'll like it.

Reviews? Yea those things, they feed me… without them, I shrivel up and die, then I can't write no more. So you know what to do! Read and Review! 3


	4. Memories of the Past Unwanted

Chapter 4 is here my friends! Sorry it took a couple weeks, got Skyrim and Resident Evil: operation Raccoon City and have been playing those. Then Hunger games came out and I had to reread the books cause I loved them. So, sorry! *Dodges random things thrown at me* Anyway, for those who only read this fic for some Yaoi, at the end of this chapter is when you shall read it. Excited? I hope so. Though the scene is pretty much rape and a bit messy… still good, non? XD anyway, without further ado, chapter 4:

Disclaimer: Yea yea, I don't own anything, and really? I don't want to, all that fame and crap is something I don't want.

Chapter 4: Memories of a Past Unwanted.

A man and his son stand together, swords drawn, shields out, their heads turned to a King who's voice traveled over more than a hundred men. A fight is going to happen between Hylians and monsters. Kaiden looked to his father a bit worried. If he had troubles with the moblins in the forest, what's going to change in this battle? But something had changed. He had lost something dear to him, his mother. Link looked to his son and smiled warmly to him, not worried at all. He knew his son could handle himself, he didn't need to worry.

Once the King finished his small speech, everyone charged to meet the large mob of Moblins, Link and Kaiden at the front. Link quickly took charge, running to the right, jumping high and beheaded a Moblin who thought swinging his club low would take out the small Hylian. Link jumped to the side after landing, facing three moblins who just watched their comrade fall after one swipe. All three let out loud battle cries and lunged at the past hero. Link watched each one with perceptive eyes, jumping and dodging their clubs easily.

Link ducked under the first one, bringing his sword up, cutting deep into the darkened flesh. The second brought its weapon down on Link, hoping he was occupied with the first. Link looked up and rolled to the side, bringing his own weapon down on the monsters arm. The last one was a bit more creative, not only was a bit bigger than the rest, he also carried two clubs in his large hands. It grunted and swung one club at Link's feet. When Link jumped, it swung the other one at him, hitting him square in the stomach. Link grunted and fell on his back, getting up quickly to face the beast, not showing any openings. The moblin roared and began to swing both clubs at different times, to hurt Link.

Link kept backing up, avoiding the other battles that were beginning, and timed the swings that the Moblin was giving out. He started to hum a beat to the swings, counting. When he began to feel comfortable with the timing, he ran at the large creatures, ducking the first swing, jumping the second, and rolled to the side of the moblin, dodging the third one. The moblin looked confused when each of his attacks missed. Link took the opportunity to run behind the monster and jump, digging his blade deep into the back of the creature. It let out a pained growl and fell face first into the ground. Link turned around to face the other two moblins who looked shocked at what the Hylian can do. They grunted to each other and charged at the blonde man.

/

Kaiden watched as his father ran to the side, killing a moblin in one swift swing of his sword. He had to be impressed with his father, he fought like a warrior. He turned his attention back to the horde of Moblins that were engaging in battle with the Hylian army. He ran into the fight, ready to draw blood from the kin who took his mother. He faced one moblin that was about to join one of his brothers in a fight and swung his sword at the large creatures leg. The moblin roared in pain and faced Kaiden; a puff of steam blew out of his large pig like nostrils. It raised its club and brought it down swiftly on Kaiden who didn't have enough time to dodge. Instead he brought his shield up, taking the blow hard. It numbed his arm and he grunted in pain. He slipped from under the weapon and swung at its large arm, cutting deeply. It howled again and starting to swing the club frantically, doing anything to kill the Hylian pest.

Kaiden stepped back, getting hit by the green blood that feel from its arm, and watched the creature's movements. It didn't look like the moblin was thinking at all; more like it was in a rage, which Kaiden learned was a stupid thing when fighting. Kaiden stopped moving back and brought up his shield, aiming to take another blow. When the wooden weapon hit his shield, he angled his shield and the club slid off causing the moblin to lose balance for a moment. Kaiden quickly ran forwards and stabbed the monsters stomach hilt deep, twisting his blade to cause its organs to shred. He pulled his sword from the moblins stomach and jumped out of the way, letting the monster fall to the ground.

Kaiden panted heavily, his arm hurting greatly from taking two blows to the shield. He looked around to see if there were anymore and to his surprise, the amount of moblin diminished considerably. He noticed a couple people from the army where having troubles with a large moblin. He rushed towards them and jumped, stabbing the moblin the back. Unfortunately, this did very little. The moblin turned his head and grunted at Kaiden, trying to reach behind his back to grab the small Hylian. Kaiden pulled his sword free and jumped back, nodding the guards to show he was going to help. The two guards and Kaiden fought together to take the creature down. All three stood there panting, drenched in dark green blood. The guards thanked Kaiden and ran off to help more of their comrades as Kaiden did the same.

/

Link finished off the two moblins quickly, they weren't as smart or strong as the large one he just took down. He looked around to get his bearings and noticed he was close to the Castle Town's entrance. Looking over the field, there were less moblins and a lot of the army still left. If Link knew how vigil the army was, he could have asked them to help him with the temples he had to go through when he was a kid. They would have really helped out. He sighed and started to walk back into the battle field when he felt something cold on his neck. He froze for a moment and tried to swat whatever was on his neck away, but his hand didn't meet a bug or water, instead it met a blade.

Link gasped and took a step back unconsciously bumping into something soft. He looked down and noticed that the sword that was just at his neck was pure black. He felt his stomach and heart freeze, realizing there is only one person who that sword could belong too.

"Nice to see you again, Hero." The all too familiar voice came from beside him, into his ear. The cold voice sent shivers down his spine and made his heart race.

"D-Dark?" Link managed to say, not wanting it to be true.

"Bingo." The voice came again, a bit lower and closer than before.

"B-but, how? I killed you." Link said, not daring to turn around. Dark Link, the shadow he met in the water temple on his travels. He defeated him, got through the door and achieved the longshot. So how was he alive?

"Shh, all in due time, Hero." Dark Chuckled and quickly held something to Link's mouth, a cloth. Link tried to protest taking in a deep breath to yell, but chocked instead. There was something on that cloth, something bitter and it was starting to make Link's head spin. The last thing he heard was Dark's dark chuckle.

/

*Flash Back*

A younger Link, 17, had been in the water temple for almost a week. He was cold, his fingers and toes were pruned, and he was all around sick and tired of water. Just when he thought he found the next area he needed to go, it turned out to be a dead end and he would get lost. Finally, he stood in front of a locked door and sighed. "Ah, Finally!" Navi, the little blue fairy, swirled around his head.

"Link, you should be careful. I sense something dark behind this door." Link looked to her a bit, tired.

"Come on Navi, it should be that bad." Her little bell dinged twice.

"Link! You have to take this seriously, this one seems really bad." Link sighed and shook his head.

"That's what you said about the fire dancers in the fire temple, and Stalfos in forest temple. Navi huffed and fly to Link's ear, pulling it. "Ow ow, alright, I get it." He swatted at her and opened the door. When he walked in, he gasped. The room was huge! Never ending! He looked down where he stepped and saw sand. Past the sand there was water, lots of water.

"Great. More water." In the middle of the vast room was a little island with a small black withered tree. Behind that was another door. He took a couple steps in and the door barred shut behind him. "Figures…" He walked up to the water and put a foot down. The water just reached over the soles of his boots which made Link feel relieved. At least he didn't have to swim. He walked through the water, over the island and to the other door.

"Of course it's locked." Navi flew in front of him.

"What did you expect Link?" Link frowned and turned around, feeling un easy, like someone was watching him.

"I don't see any evil creature here Navi."

"It's here Link, I can feel it." Link just rolled his eyes and looked down into the water again. He had to take a double take because he wasn't sure if what he saw was right. No reflection? He was sure he saw one before when he first looked into the water. He brushed it off and continued forward. He looked at the dead tree and stopped, tilting his head a bit. The tree looked like it had a larger trunk than before. What was this room, a room of illusions to make Link crazy? He decided to walk around the island and kept his eyes on the tree. His eye brows furrowed together when he started to think he saw the tree split in two.

"That's impossible…" He murmured and continued. Once he was all the way to the side of the island, the tree did split apart to a shorter trunk. Wait, that wasn't a trunk. "Navi? What's that?" Navi looked and flew slowly around Link.

"I'm not sure… it looks like a man."

"A man?" Link took a couple of steps towards the 'man' watching it intently. All of a sudden, the man's head snapped towards Link and Link froze. "It moved…" The man moved again at Links voice. Taking a couple steps forward and taking the same pose as Link. Link stood frozen, not sure what to do. He relaxed a bit and watched this strange creature as it relaxed too. Link took one step forwards and the shadow man copied. "What is it?" Navi flew towards the man and examined him. The shadow stayed unmoving, much like Link.

"It… it looks like you Link!"

"Like me?" Link moved again as the shadow mirrored. He met it and stopped in front of it, looking it over. Navi was right; this shadow looked a lot like him. In height, size and from what he can see, the same clothing. Besides being a shadow, this man was a complete copy of link, save the really red eyes. "Wow… Navi, he does look like me.

"Yes, yes, now kill it before it starts to attack you." Navi said, flying around both the shadow and Link's head.

"Kill him? He seems docile." Link said, raising a hand. The shadow did the same and touched Link's hand, palm to palm. "Look."

"I don't care if it 'seems' docile or not, I can feel evil in it." Link rose his other hand to meet the shadows, Link really thought this was amazing.

"Navi!" Link turned his head to the fairy. "Why should I kill someone that doesn't even want to fight!"

"Kill it Link! You have too!" The shadow glance to Navi then to Link who turned his head back. Link's face was in a pout. All he ever did was kill, kill, kill, kill. Why can't he take a break once in a while. He looked into the Shadows face and gave him a smile.

"You don't want to fight, do you?" The response Link received was unexpected. The shadow's fingers interlocked with Link's tightly, while Link gasped and blushed at the same time. The Shadow twisted his body so he could throw the young hero into the water, landing on his back. Link let out a cough and sat up quickly. Navi flew over to him.

"See? What did I tell you!" She flew around his head, her ball a light pink in frustration.

"Yes, I know Navi, now hide." Navi didn't even argue and flew under the hero's cap, nestling herself in his hair. It was going to be a bumpy ride and she didn't want to get thrown off, so she wrapped her small hands around large bunches of hair. Link stood up and drew his blade, watching as the shadow man did the same and walked slowly to Link. Link lunged at the creature, doing a downward slice on the man's shoulder. The sword went through and the shadow man disappeared. Link tilted his head. "Was that it?"

"Not quite, hero." Came a whisper in link's ear. Link made a surprised gasp and jumped forward, turning around to face the shadow once more. Link let out a battle cry before slicing the shadow in half. Again it disappeared. Link looked around for it to come back up and as expected, the man popped out if the water, sword still drawn. This time the shadow mad a defensive stance and when Link swung his sword, the shadow blocked it with his black shield. Link tried to stab the man, but the shadow was quicker and jumped on Link's sword looking down at him. Link gaped, almost seeing a grin on the pitch back face and pulled his sword back. He did a little turn and side swiped the shadow, cutting him in half.

Again the shadow appeared, looking more solid than before. Link made a mental note of it, but concentrated mostly on battle. Link didn't know how many times he had killed this copy, but the more he killed it, the more solid it became. Link was starting to feel tired. There had to be another way of killing this thing. One more slash and the shadow was gone again. Link looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. "Where are you!" He yelled, trying to rid himself of frustrations.

"Right here, hero." A smooth voice entered his ear and Link gasped, feeling a cold blade on his throat that wasn't there just a moment ago. Link swallowed dryly and opened his mouth to say something, when he felt something solid hit him in the back of his head. Link fell on the ground, exhausted and passing out. The last thing he saw was a pale man, with his sword raised, bunt down.

/

Link awoke with a start, shaking his head from his now growing headache. Where was he? He surveyed the area and realized he was still in the water temple. He groaned and tried to get up, but fell tugging at his legs and arms. He looked up and saw his hands tied up on the black tree. He looked down, seeing as he was in a sitting position, legs together stretched out in front of him, tied together at his ankles. "Navi? Navi! Where are you!" He looked around frantically, not feeling his hat or the annoying tugging of hair. He looked up and saw his hat tied to one of the branches. On the very tip, he could see a small blue glow.

"She was getting annoying, so I took care of her." Link looked in front of him and was shocked at what he saw. A man, who looked exactly like Link, was standing in front of him. The differences in both of them were huge but in the same time not. The man was pale, very pale, and his eyes glowed an unnatural red. His hair was as white as snow and his tunic was a dark black.

"What did you do to her?" He said through clenched teeth.

"As I said, she was annoying, so I took care of her. That is all you need to know, hero." The shadow smirked.

"I killed you though! Several times I killed you!" Link yelled at the man, not understanding why this thing was still alive. The man just chuckled and pointed to the long forgotten master sword a good twenty feet away from both Link and him.

"That little weapon you've got there, it's special right?" Link just nodded, glaring at the man. "Exactly. I was made for that sword. A couple of blows and I get energized, awoken, if you may." The man chuckled and crossed his arms. "And just to think. One more swipe of the sword and I would have been gone."

"So… so you purposely got hit?" Link couldn't believe it, purposely taking a hit from that sword. It was unbelievable.

"Bingo!" the man lifted his hand and pointed up, showing Link got it right.

"Who are you?" The shadow tapped his chin and paced in front of Link.

"Who am I? I am you yet opposite. I'm dark, you're light, I'm evil, you're good, I'm Yin, your Yang. I'm everything you will not become, and you are everything I will not become. My name? Dark Link."

"Dark Link…" He looked a bit confused but this Dark Link kept the same smirk he had when Link first awoke. He could see why this man's name was Dark Link, but why was he created?

"My sole purpose in here is to kill you. Lord Ganon's orders." Link gasped and looked away from Dark. Of course Ganondorf had created him.

"Why am I not dead then?" He asked, looking to Dark from the sides of his eyes.

"Because, before I have my kill…" Dark moved forward and leaned over to be face to face with Link. "I like to torture them first." Dark leaned a bit more and licked the side of Link's face. Link blushed and tried to rub his cheek with his shoulder, not being able to reach it. Dark chuckled and leaned back, appraising his trophy. He had been thinking about this for years now, about seven years, when Link was first discovered as the Hero. He had been stuck in this goddess forsaken room for seven years and he had a lot of time to think. First, he was just going to kill him. A battle against his light to see who the stronger one was. No tricks, no foul play, just a straight up battle. But as the years went on, and Dark's training had started to get boring, Dark started to think more. Why just battle when he could torture the poor hero. Cut him up, drain him until he couldn't move and revive him again. An endless torture that would only end when Dark felt like it.

Dark had gotten excited and started to learn different moves he could use to get the blond captured. Less of a battle and more of a trap. The longer he thought about it, the more he learned what he can do the precious hero. He had been experimenting on his own body, trying different feeling and such, figuring out the best way to torture the hero. Lately he had been touching himself in different areas, and found a more fun way to torture the blonde.

Dark pulled out his black blade and rested the tip on Link's cheek, receiving a glare from the hero. "Oh come now, no need to be mean, dear hero." Dark chuckled. He applied more pressure on his blade, getting a small cry out of Link as his cheek was punctured. Dark pulled the blade down, cutting a deep wound in Link's cheek. He pulled the blade away and licked the blood off of the hero's cheek. "Your blood tastes much sweeter than my own." Another glare from the hero made Dark smirk. Link had no idea what Dark had in store for him. Dark knelt in front of Link, over his outstretched legs, still holding his blade. He reached above Link's head, pulling down the blue sleeve all the way, revealing the white under shirt. Lifting his sword, he pressed the tip just under Link's gauntlets, dragging deeply down. A dark ribbon of blood began to trickle its way down. Dark quickly captured the blood with his lips, sucking and licking.

Links strangled moans and groans just fuelled Dark more. He repeated the process on Link's other arm, and both of Link's legs.

"Stop, please just stop." Link moaned, hating the feeling of Dark's lips all over his body.

"Now, why would I stop? We're just getting started, dear hero." Dark smirked to Link and cut his tunic, at his chest, opening it quickly. Dark marveled at Link's chest. It was quite toned, a lot more than Dark's. He frowned a moment and began to cut at random spots on Link's chest, licking the blood that flowed down. Dark sheathed his blade, seeing how Link was starting to bob his head lazily back and forth. He was beginning to feel the effects of the blood loss. Link's eyes opened slowly, feeling Dark's cutting and licking had stopped. Dark reached up and caressed Link's cheek softly, who flinched away from the pale hand. Dark tsk'd Link and kept his hand on Link's cheek. "Now, none of that." Dark moved forwards and kissed Link's wounded cheek, getting a hiss out of the small hylian. He left small kissed on the wound, traveling to Link's lips, kissing him deeply. Link's eyes flew open in shock, not understanding why Dark was kissing him. Dark leaned back and looked at the shocked hero. He kissed him again and straddled the blonde hylian, loving the expression on Link's face.

Link started to wiggle and move, trying to get the shadow off of him, not liking what was happening. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed, turning his head to the side.

"What does it look like?" Dark Purred, moving his hand from Link's cheek, down his tattered chest, and finally resting between Link's legs. Link gasped and looked down.

" W-wha-? D-don't touch there!" He yelled, squirming more.

"Sh, sh." Dark said lowly. His hand began to massage the area slowly. Link blushed and looked away, tiring quickly from his movements. Link had never felt like this before. The only thing he did with his organ below was to go to the washroom. Nothing like this before, and he was starting to feel hot, every hot where Dark's hand was. Dark was pleased with himself. Link's face told him that this was new to him. Dark bent over a bit and bit Link's neck hard, drawing blood. He received a pleasant gasp from Link, and smiled to himself. This was a good idea.

"P-please stop…" Link said, his voice strained. Dark moved back to look at him, with Link's blood staining his lips.

"Now why would stop?" He said, grinning like he won. Link's face was a lovely pink, and Dark couldn't believe that Link could make such an adorable face. He stopped his ministrations between Link's legs and Link sighed in relief. Dark used both of his hands to take Link's belt off, lift his tunic up a bit, and pulled Link's manhood hood out of his white leggings. Link felt ashamed and turned his head, wanting to disappear from the world. Why was Dark doing this, and why did he like the feeling? Everything that was happening was wrong, it felt horribly wrong.

Dark took a good long look at Link, deciding that they were pretty much the same length, which he expected. He grasped him lightly and link gasped again, he tried to hide his face and bit lip. Dark looked up at Link and moved his free hand to Link's chin, forcing him to look at Dark. "Don't hide your face from me, dear hero, I want to see the faces you make."

Link struggled to turn his head, failing miserably, because Dark was currently stronger than him. Dark started to move his hand slowly up and down, listening to the soft pants coming from his hero's mouth. Dark squeezed tighter, moving a bit faster, hearing small mewls coming from Link. Dark stopped quickly, thinking Link was liking this too much. Link looked to Dark with confusion, why had he stopped? Dark smirked and went on his knees, taking his own member out, which looked Identical to Links. Fear shot through Link. He shouldn't be enjoying this, and the sight of Dark made him shiver with fear. Dark moved so his member touched Link's face. Link turned his head away from him, not wanting to see or even be there anymore. Dark roughly pulled his head back to look at him, and opened his mouth by squeezing his cheeks with his hand.

"Suck, and If you bite, I'll cut something off." He reached down to squeeze Link between the legs roughly, showing him what he meant. Link closed his eyes, feeling Dark's manhood entering his mouth. Link gaged, the taste of salt and flesh made his stomach quiver. Dark moaned lowly, moving in and out of the heavenly mouth. Who knew this would feel as good as it did. Dark moved on his own accord, looking down at the teary hero. This was a sight nobody had seen, and dark was pleased it was him to be able to see it. Link's eyes where only open a bit, tears streaming down his dark red cheeks. It was a beautiful sight. Dark couldn't stand it anymore. The sight of Link and the pleasure he was giving with his mouth was all too much for Dark. He released hard into Link's mouth, giving a deep moan. Link coughed, choking on the salty white liquid, spitting it to the side on the blood stained sand.

/

In the weeks that followed, Dark continued to play with his toy, Link's cloths had been torn off long ago while Dark's are still in tacked. Teasing and receiving, never once letting Link reach his own climax. Link stayed, tied to the tree, feeling odd that he never felt the urge to eat or drink, but Dark kept his blood levels low, not wanting the hero to regain his strength. Navi had woken up on multiple occasions, crying for link and flying around Link's hat that was tied to the tree. Dark had taken it upon himself to silence the annoying thing with a punch to the hat. Link would cry out every time Dark did this, hating that Navi was getting punished for something that wasn't her fault. Dark had never taken Link in the traditional way; not knowing himself it could be done.

Link, still attached to the tree had given up. No more did he complain or cuss at Dark. He learned that in doing so, he would receive punishment in a unpleasant way. Link didn't know how long he had been in the room with Dark, the past while was long and horrible in his mind.

"P-please, Dark, just kill me." Link's voice was hoarse and low, since it was the first time he had spoken in a while. Dark looked up, taking Link out of his mouth.

"You want to die?" He asked, wiping his mouth. "I'm having so much fun with you, dear hero, why would I want to kill you?"

"I can't take it anymore! Kill me!" He yelled. Dark caressed his cheek.

"I won't." He simply said. He had grown fond of the hero. Link's head sunk in defeat; he would never leave this place. Ever. Dark lifted Link's head from his chin and kissed the blonde deeply. He couldn't help it, but he did feel a sad for the hero. Dark though for a moment and decided on something. "If you promise, hero, to be good, I'll untie you." Link looked at him, confused. His eyes flickered to his long forgotten Master sword. Dark hadn't noticed. Link nodded slowly.

"I promise." His voice was full of sorrow as he said this. Even if he did end up with the master sword, his strength was too little to do anything about it. Dark kissed Link again, reaching up to untie the broken hero. Link turned his head to the side as he felt the rope on his hand start to give. He blinked for a moment, thinking he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He squinted, his sight blurry, and saw someone there. At first he thought it was just a trick of his mind, he had hoped for someone to save him for a while now, but he knows that impossible. He was the hero! He shouldn't be in this kind of situation, but here is his. As he focused, his eyes widened a bit; he had seen someone. It was Sheik! Sheik was hiding behind one of the pillars in near the entrance.

Sheik, wrapped in bandages, his scarf wrapped over his mouth, and his bright red eyes was a sight for sore eyes. Link had to do everything in his power not to grin like a mad man. He needed to keep Dark busy and occupied so Sheik could go unnoticed. When Link knew Sheik was looking at him, he tilted his head to the side, showing Sheik where the master sword was. Sheiks eyes followed Link's seeing the Master sword in the inch deep water. He nodded a bit and started to silently make his way towards it.

Link felt his hands fall to his sides and he sighed as he felt the blood rush to his pale hands. Dark continued down to his feet, untying them quickly. "All done, my hero." He bent down and kissed him warmly. Link blushed deeply and his eyes found Sheik, who was looking at him shocked. He didn't want Sheik to see him like this. "For being so good for me in the past days, I'll reward you." Dark smirked and lowered his head, taking Link in deeply and quickly. Link cried out and bent over, not understanding why this felt so much better than before. He looked up at Sheik who looking at him still. He kept yelling at himself in his mind; Don't look! Don't see this! But he did. Sheik quickly shook his head and continued swiftly to the Master sword, determined to kill the man on Link.

Link, for the first time, reached his own climax, moaning loudly and grabbing Dark's head, gripping tightly. Never had he felt this before. It had to be the best feeling in the world. Dark lifted his head, smirking and wiping his mouth out. "You've had a lot built up hero-" Without warning, Link grabbed his head again and pulled him in, kissing him deeply. Dark gasped, but was pleased that Link would take the initiative. When he broke the kiss, Dark looked to Link, who was smirking and looking up. Dark's eyes widened and turned around to man with blond hair, wrapped up in clothing, stab Dark in the heart with the Master sword. Dark let out a loud scream and melted into the water, the Master sword made a splash, settling quickly in the shallow liquid.

Link slumped to the side, completely worn out, a small smile on his lips. He was free, Dark was gone and Sheik has saved him. Sheik ran to him quickly. "Link, Link! Are you okay?" He asked quickly, and knelt next to him. Link opened his eyes and smiled to Sheik.

"Your late." He said, chuckling. His body was laced with cut marks, some still fresh. Sheik put a hand on his shoulder and Link didn't flinch. He knew Sheik. Sheik was someone he could trust.

"Link, do you have any other tunics?" Sheik asked, trying not to look over the naked hero.

/

"Yea, in my pouched, on my old tunic." He said, looking over to the tattered remains of his special blue tunic. Sheik took his time, helping Link dress and feeding him some rations that he had stored. Link thanked Sheik, feeling his strength return. They had let the angry Navi out. She didn't know what happened, but the sounds she heard coming from Link and Dark Link when she was awake, had led her to believe that both of them had fought for weeks. Sheik and Link had taken a seat at the exit of the room. The bars had lifted a while ago, and both were just talking.

"So Sheik… how did you find me?" He asked, turning to the other blond. Sheik was sitting with his knees up to his chin, looking at Link by tilting his head a bit.

"I knew you were in the water temple. When three weeks went by, I assumed something was wrong. Looks like I was right." He sighed and looked down.

"Thank you Sheik. If you hadn't come… I don't' know what would have happened." Both men shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I should be off." Sheik said, standing up. Link nodded and stood up too.

"I'll see you after I beat this temple. Right?" He asked. Sheik nodded and started to walk towards the entrance. Link watched as he left and sighed. Navi flew around his head.

"Let's finish this temple." Link nodded and both Navi and Link exited the horrible room.

*Pants* Holy Hell that was a lot longer than I intended. 14 pages on Microsoft word. My first goal was 8 or 9 at most! . Okay so this is my first attempt at Yaoi. You'll have to tell me how I did. R&R Read and Review please! :D


	5. In the Darkness Shines a Bright Light

Hello any fans of mine out there. I'm here to give you another chapter! Hopefully much better than the last one! And you know? Reviews? Yea, those are my fuel. If you read it, can you review too? Just to show that you read it? Like say "Cool" Or "Good job" Or "I like it!" Anything really, even a period would make me happy XD The more people review, the more I feel like posting.

I'd like to give my thanks to xxpsychocupcake and DarkLink92 for reviewing on the last chapter, you keeping me strong guys! 3

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. But now That I think about it, I'd like to own Dark, he would be mine and I'd have lots of fun making him do things *Evil laugh*

Dark: Yea, not happening. Keep dreaming.

A/N: Awn… Okay enough of my random squabble, here is the next chapter!

Chapter 5: In the Darkness Shines a Bright Light

Dark, carrying the passed out former hero over his shoulder, took his chance and blended into the shadows, pulling Link in with him. He couldn't phase, like he normally did, but the shadows hid him and his cargo very well. Dark slinked his way into the castle town, keeping to the shadows. Most people were indoors and the battle going on behind him was cover enough, but Dark thought the safer the better.

He made his way through the castle town and ducked out of the shadows when he knew no one would see him, feeling the fatigue of carrying the blond and hiding himself. "Hero… you've gained some weight." Dark mused, chuckling to himself. He shifted Link a bit on his shoulder and made his way to the small soldier post, where he told Alan to meet him. Hopefully the stupid guard didn't get into trouble and was able to apprehend the princess. Once he reached the post, he shifted the unconscious hero to the side so he could knock on the door softly. The door opened just a crack and Alan's voice came through it.

"Who is it?"

"Dear guard, let me in before I force my way in." Darks voice was calm, but a hint of malice made Alan shiver and open the door quickly. Dark entered and let Alan close the door. Dark turned and smirked darkly to the princess. He bowed lightly, as to not let the former hero fall from his shoulder, and spoke in respect. "My princess, it's nice to meet you formally."

Tetra gasped, seeing Link on this man who looked just like him. "What did you do? Let him go!" She yelled, keeping to the wall. Being in such a small place with Alan and this man with, who she now knew to be Link the Hero of time, passed out or dead on his shoulder, made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh he's fine." Dark said, patting the blonde on the rear. "He will awake soon." Dark turned to Alan and nodded his head to the torch on the wall. "We will need that, be a dear and grab it for me?" He asked, turning his attention to a wall. Tetra grimaced, looking at the small room.

"We're hiding in here? A watchman will be here soon then you'll be found out." She said, giving a small smile of victory. Dark looked over to her and smirked.

"You're mistaken, my dear." Dark turned his head back to wall and pushed in one of the cobblestone bricks. The wall moaned and shuttered before pushing in and moving to the side, revealing a small pathway down. He looked to Alan and jerked his head to Tetra. "Grab your prize and follow." Alan's mouth was agape. He had been a watchman here on multiple occasions and he had no clue about the fake wall. He shook his head when Dark spoke to him and turned to Tetra who also held the same expression Alan just had. He moved to her and grabbed her tied hands and pulled her to follow Dark, who already descended down the path. Once he entered, he turned to see the door close on its own accord, locking them in the confined corridor.

The small path was dark, and the Shadow was right to take the torch, Alan could barely see the uneven steps down and had to help Tetra who seemed to be tripping and faltering on the steps under her. Dark carried on downwards, trusting the guard would be able to handle the princess. He himself didn't need the light to see, being a creature of the shadow, he could see clearly in the dark.

Once they reached the bottom, Alan marveled at what he saw. He found himself in a large room. To the left, there was a small bed and side table, to his right, there was a table and chairs along with barrels and bags. He assumed there were probably rations and water in them. In front of him there were three barred cells, two small and one large at the end. The small ones were furnished with just a small cot and a pail, while the other was filled with a large comfortable bed, pink and purple pillows, blankets, a small sitting table and a chamber pot, which could be concealed with the large pink drapes that hung from the ceiling. Dark moved to one of the smaller ones in the middle and opened the door, throwing Link on the cot, receiving a groan from him. Yes, he will be up soon. He took the Master sword and shield off of Links back, looking at the cursed weapon. Luckily it was in its sheath, touching the blade could shock the shadow. He turned and exited, closing the door behind him, hearing the satisfying clink of the cell door locking. He walked to Alan; he threw the shield to the side, placed the Master sword on his back and grabbed the torch from the guard.

"Bring the princess in the cell over there." He pointed to the well-furnished prison and started to walk about the large room, lighting torches on the wall to give off more light. Alan did what he was told and brought the princess into her cell, untying her ropes before leaving it and locking the door behind him. Tetra just glared at Alan through the whole process, knowing that if she tried to get away, either this weird man or Alan could over power her and bring her back. Alan sat at the table and looked to Dark.

"What is this place?" He asked, looking around. Dark fixed his hat before explaining.

"When Lord Ganondorf had his visits to the castle, he would take refuge here. Going from Gerudo Fortress to here was a long journey, and usually he would stay a good week to talk to the king." He said, only having a bit of memory of the past. Before Dark was sent to the waster temple, he was here, being created here. He still had no clue why his Lord had prison cells here, but now it seemed like a good idea. "Here." Dark tossed a ring of keys to the surprised guard. "These will open the cell, though I should tell you, only open them in emergencies." Dark looked up and sighed; there was some business he needed to tend to. Too bad he couldn't be there when his Hero awoke. "I need to leave, but I will be back soon. If the Hero awakes, ignore him. He will tell you anything to let him out."

"Where are you going?" Asked Alan, a bit shocked that Dark was leaving him so soon.

"I need to take care of some business. I shouldn't be long." On that note, Dark melted into the ground, turning completely black and vanished. On the floor, where Dark had been, was the soldier outfit he had been wearing the entire day. Alan watched in amazement and turned his attention to Tetra. Tetra was now sitting on her bed, watching the two when they talked. When she saw Alan's gaze was on her, she laid on her bed and turned to the wall, not wanting to see his face.

…

A huge roar of victory swept through Hyrule Field. All the soldiers in the battle raised their spears and swords in happiness. The battle was over and they had won. Kaiden, full of green Moblin blood, panted heavily and surveyed the area. There were mounds of dead moblins and a couple of fallen soldiers that littered the ground. Kaiden smiled to a couple of soldiers that patted him on the back and congratulated him on a fine job. He rubbed his shoulder, the men had patted him quite hard and he was sure a bruise was starting to form, along with the many he will be getting from the fight. Kaiden looked around, searching for his father; he wanted to see how well he did. He waited until all the guards where gone and only a couple remained, cleaning up the large bodies before the towns people could have a good look at the massacre. So far, he couldn't find his father. He ran up to one of the cleaning crew and tapped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but, have you seen a man that looks like me? Only in a green tunic?" The guard shook his head and continued cleaning. Kaiden ran around, asking the rest of the soldiers and only got a bit of information. The last time his father was seen was near the castle town, fighting a couple moblins who were astray. Kaiden ran into town, hoping his father was there, helping out. The only person that was there was King Dace, and he was talking to one of the head guards, smiling proudly. He ran up to him and waited for the two to finish talking. Dace turned his attention to the small Hylian and smiled to him.

"You did a fine job out there. Kaiden, was it?"

Kaiden nodded. "Uhm, thank you. Uh, you wouldn't happen to know where my father is, would you?" Kaiden tilted his head slightly. Dace's smile turned into a frown, the mention of Link was not something he wanted to deal with.

"No, I haven't."

"Dace! Oh Dace, this is horrible!" Came Zelda's frantic voice. She was running quickly from the castle entrance towards the two men. Dace turned to her and embraced her when she ran into his arms.

"What is it dear?"

"Tetra, Tetra's missing! And so is Alan!" She said, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sure she is just hiding in the castle somewhere." He said soothingly.

Zelda pushed out of his arms and shook her head. "No, no she isn't. I asked the guards at the front entranced and they said they didn't see her enter! Where is she Dace?"

Dace hugged her again and kept his frown. This couldn't be happening. "I'm not sure Zelda, but we will find her." Kaiden watched as the scene unfolded and took a step forward.

"My father is gone too, I can't find him either."

Zelda looked to Kaiden, tears still falling rapidly. "Link is gone? Oh goddesses." She broke down and cried in Dace's arms, feeling at lost. First her daughter is gone, and then her first love is gone as well. Then something hit her. "Impa. Impa can help! She always knows what to do!"

Dace rolled his eyes. He disliked Impa greatly. "That old fool?"

Zelda turned to Dace and glared. "She is not a fool. If it wasn't for her, Link would not have beaten Ganondorf and we would all still be under his rule. We need her here." She said defiantly. Dace sighed.

"Zelda, I'm not sure if we should leave just yet. What if another horde of moblins attack?"

"I could go." Kaiden said, who had had been listening to the two squabble. "Maybe this Impa knows something about my father?"

Dace thought it over for a moment. "Sure." He shrugged. At least he could get rid of the boy. It's not that he didn't like him; he just didn't like the fact that he was Link's son. The very same Link that Zelda was fond of. She shouldn't be fond of someone other than Dace. Zelda smiled and clapped her hands together.

"That would be amazing, Kaiden. She lives in Kakariko, it is east of the castle under death mountain. You shouldn't miss it."

Kaiden nodded and bowed to both royals, just like his father did. "I'll be quick." Zelda nodded.

"Hurry, Kaiden, I want to find Tetra as fast as possible." Kaiden nodded again and turned to exit the castle town, quickly reaching Hyrule field. He brought his fingers to his lips and whistled for Shadow. It only took a moment and both Shadow and Epona appeared from afar and raced towards him. Once Epona reached Kaiden, she looked around for her master, nipping Kaiden's hair as to ask where Link was. Kaiden frowned and patted the mare's cheek.

"I'm sorry Epona, my father is missing." She huffed and nudged Kaiden. "I know, I'm going to help look for him, but first I need to find this woman named Impa." Epona whinnied, knowing who he was talking about. The woman's appearance frightened her, but she knew Impa was to be trusted. Kaiden hopped on Shadow, pulling his reigns to direct him towards the large mountain. He looked to Epona who looked like she was going to follow. "Coming with us girl?" Epona moved her large head in a way to confirm what Kaiden asked. "Alright, let's go." He lightly kicked the sides of Shadow, making him go into a run and headed for Kakarioko village, to find this mysterious Impa.

…

Tetra turned in her bed, hearing nothing from Alan for a while. She searched for him in the dimly lit room, finding him sleeping on the bed to the side of the room. She made a coughing noise, to see if the guard would stir, only to receive nothing form him. She jumped slightly when she heard a light groan from the cell next to her. She turned and saw that Link was starting to awaken from his sleep. She got off her bed quickly and rushed to the side of her barred cell, griping the bars.

"Link?" She whispered. "Link, wake up."

Link groaned again in response and opened his eyes. He put a hand on his head, feeling a large headache had formed. He sat up in his bed and looked around lazily. "Where am I?"

"Shh, quiet, we don't want to wake Alan." She said quietly. Link turned to Tetra a bit shocked.

"Princess?"

"Yes, now please, be quiet, or we won't be able to talk."

Link nodded and looked around the dark room. It seemed he was in cell, but how did he get here? He searched through his memories, reliving the past couple of hours and gasped. The last thing he remembered was Dark Link. "Where is he?" He asked in a quickened whisper, looking around frantically.

"Who?"

"Dark Link, he looks like me. A lot like me."

Tetra looked to Alan then back to Link, keeping an eye on the sleeping man. "He left, he said something about finishing some business."

Link sighed and relaxed a bit. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere underground, near the castle. Alan has the keys to the cells." She said, pointing to the sleeping guard. Link sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe that Dark was back. He was sure Sheik had killed him that one time. Fear shot through Link's stomach, remembering the dream he had. The one about being in the water temple. He was sure he had forgotten about that horrible time, but now, Dark was back and he had no idea what he was going to do to them.

"No one has touched you, right? Hurt you in anyway?" He asked, hoping nothing happened to her when he was knocked out. Tetra shook her head.

"No, I'm fine."

"Where is Kaiden?"

"I'm not sure."

"And your mother?"

"I don't know." Tetra looked down. Link was asking so many questions and she really had no idea what was going on.

"Where's my sword?" He asked, realising he felt a lot lighter without his weapons.

"That dark man took it. He has it now."

"Damn it!" Link swore a bit too loudly. It caused Alan to stir awake and look at the two. He sat up in his own bed, yawning and stretching.

"So, sleeping beauty awakes huh?" Alan got off of his bed and walked to Link's cell, looking him over. "What's so special about you anyway?" He asked, crossing his arms. Link just glared at the man.

"Do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into? Dark Link is an evil man, bent on destruction and turmoil. He'll kill you if he has the chance, and watch you squirm just for the Dark Realm of it." Alan scoffed and looked to the side.

"Dark told me I shouldn't listen to you, that you'd tell me anything to let you free. Well, it's not happening."

Tetra moved to the front of her cell. "Alan, Link is right. That man is horrible! You should let us go!"

"Not going to happen. Dark told me to keep you two in these cells until he returns to tell me more. So I would suggest you two get comfortable. You might be here a while." Alan turned around and headed to table, taking a seat. He hoped Dark returned soon, he didn't want to be near this Link person for too long. Link sighed and looked down, shaking his head.

"You've doomed us all."

Alan ignored Link's comment and put his feet up on the table, leaning back. Link looked to Tetra, trying to formulate a plan. She looked back to him and sighed, returning to her comfortable bed and laid down. She just wished this would end.

...

Zelda and Dace watched as Kaiden left in a hurry. Dace turned to Zelda and gestured towards the castle. "Why don't we go take a look around? Maybe she is hiding out of fear. This was the first time that something of this magnitude had happened to her."

Zelda bit her lip in worry and nodded. "Okay, maybe Link is with her, comforting her." It was a wild thought, but stranger things had happened. Like when she was young, she had a dream that a boy, clad in green and accompanied by a fairy would get past all of the guards and find her in her courtyard. And what happened not two days later? Link showed up. Dace ignored the comment about Link and ushered Zelda towards the castle. If he ever found the short Hylian, he would definitely give him a talking about certain issues.

…

Dark appeared in a graveyard, just in front a large gaping hole which lead to the shadow temple. The platform that he stood on bore the Triforce on it. He walked over to the small fence and looked down on the graves. He hadn't been here before, but with all the information that Lord Ganondorf had told him when he was first created, he knew one of the sages lived here. One of the most important sages lived here. Impa. His Lord had told him about her.

"If something ever happens to me, and you're still alive. Kill Impa. Without her, princess Zelda will fail." The words played around in his head. Kill Impa. That was a mission he could do quite easily. He jumped down small cliff and landed on one of the grave stones. Phasing like he did got rid of the soldier uniform he had on, it should still be in the hideout, on the ground. This would make it easier for him to blend into the shadows as he searched for the infamous Impa. He hopped off of the grave and made his way to the entrance, hearing the mournful cried of the dead around him. Some poes still survived, guarding the graveyard from grave robbers and others who come to close. They didn't bother him, instead, as he walked past them, they would bow out of respect.

"King of Shadowsss. You've returned." One poe hissed next to Dark.

"Yes."

"Where isss our Lord?"

"He will back soon. Be patient."

:Why isss it you're here, King of Shadowsss."

"I'm here to find Impa." A chorus of hisses and horrible moans formed around him.

"The cursssed one. She comesss and wardsss usss away." Said the poe, shrinking from Dark.

"She won't be around long. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Yesss my King." The multiple poes that had from around Dark disappeared, bowing as they faded. Dark had seen poes before, and for some reason, they thought he was their king. He didn't mind it. He knew that if he called for them, they would come running to aid. He left the graveyard and melted into the shadows, determined to find this Impa. He hugged to the shadows, moving slowly but searching with effort to find this woman. After a while of searching, he came up empty handed. This Impa really knew how to hide herself. He moved near the entrance to start the search again when he saw someone was there, looking around like they hadn't been there before. He moved a bit closer. It was a boy. Well a young man more like it, and he looked like he was looking for someone.

He followed him a bit, stopping to listen as the boy found someone to talk to.

"Uhm, excuse me, but I'm here to see Impa?" Impa? This boy was looking for Impa? And why was his voice so familiar? He took a moment to search through his memory bank. He had seen this boy before, in the castle town before his moblins came and failed. He was so focused on Link at the time, he barely even acknowledged him. All he knew is that he was friends with Tetra, for he had appeared with her after Dark was standing ever so close to Link. The lady this boy was talking to pointed to the well just under a large windmill, saying she was in there, keeping the poes and bubbles at bay. She explained that the water had been emptied for Impa so she could flush the demons out and that she should be back any second. Dark smirked to himself. This was his chance. He quickly walked in the shadows, making his way to the well, just in time to see a very tall woman ascending the ladder of the well.

She had short grey hair and a tear drop under one of her eyes to symbolize the Sheikah. Memories of the man who saved Link all that time ago flashed through his mind, making him want to kill this woman even more. She wore tight fitting armour that showed off her body and muscles. Dark took his chance and left the shadows, showing himself to Impa, smirking at the same time. Impa turned and saw him, tilting her head to the side.

"Link?"

"Dad?" Came a voice from behind him. He turned to see the boy looking at him confused. Then something clicked in the boys mind as he drew his sword and took a stance, much like his beloved hero. A frown formed on the boy's face as he took one step forward, keeping his stance strong. "Who in Dark Realm are you?"

…

Woot! And another chapter done. Is this a cliff hanger? Why yes it is. Does it infuriate you? I sure do hope so XD R&R Read and Review Please!


	6. Surprise, Shock, Silence

Hi I'm back! *Dodges random things thrown at her* Holy Hell! Sorry guys, I've been gone for far too long. Started to play Persona 4. Very good game. If you haven't played it, you should watch the Anime. Such a fun and addicting game. Anyway, back to the story. I'm going to ignore the last time I added a chapter, I don't wanna know how long ago that was . So, without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Warning: There is Yaoi in this Story, if you haven't noticed before, there is something wrong with you. :D 3

Disclaimer: No I don't own Any Zelda Characters, though I do own Dark's personality and all of my OC's that I have created.

Chapter 6: Surprise, Shock, Silence.

Dark Link stood there, looking at the boy who called him father. Wait father? "Are you Link's son?" He asked, tilting his head a bit. He did look like him. He had his built, his hair and his determined face. He didn't move from where he was. He needed to kill Impa and this boy wasn't going to stop him.

"Yea, who wants to know?" Kaiden said, eying this man who looked so much like his father.

"Links son?" Came the voice of Impa. She had stayed where she was; not wanting to make any sudden movements. She had heard of this shadow man before. And she knew not to mess with him, he was dangerous and cunning. At least, that's what Link told her.

"So, Link has a son." This infuriated Dark a little. Link was his, no one else's. He would have to fix this somehow. Without another word, Dark unsheathed his sword and took his stance, oddly one that matched Link's son. He watched as Kaiden tensed up, ready for battle. This may be more interesting than he had first thought. He calmly tapped into the shadows, willing his thoughts to reach the poes in the graveyard. He commanded them to find him, that he needed them to do his bidding. And sure enough, poe after poe started to appear next to Dark, hissing at Impa and moaning towards Dark, understanding that Dark needed them.

Impa gasped when she saw the Ghosts. She knew where they came from and cursed lowly to herself for not purifying the graveyard today. It was a usual thing she did every morning. But today she needed to go into the well to clear out the monsters that appeared in it from tome to time.

Kaiden on the other hand kept his eyes on Dark, not lifting his gaze even when a poe swept past him hissing. These poes were nothing to him. He had fought them in the forest with Saria when she showed him the Forest Temple.

"You called usss, Kind of Shadowsss?" Said the closest poe to Dark.

"Distract the woman, leave the boy to me." He said, smirking to Kaiden. He looked defiant as ever, just like his father. This would be very interesting.

"Asss you wissshhh" The hissing of the poes tickled Darks ears. He admired that his lord gave him power over the dark creatures. It would make his life a lot easier. As commanded, each poe turned to Impa and slowly floated over to her, swigging their lanterns with the intention of attacking. Impa growled and took out a small knife, ready to fight off the evil creatures. The faster she could get rid of them, the faster she would be able to help Link's son.

Dark brought his attention back to Link and began to walked down the steps that lead towards the well. Kaiden following in step backwards, not wanting to be near the eerie man. Dark stopped when he reached the bottom and tilted his head to the side.

"Something the matter?" He asked, a smirk played on his lips. Kaiden kept quiet and kept moving back until they were out in the open. "Playing silent are we?" Dark asked, chuckling lightly. Kaiden scowled at him and tensed up again, waiting for Dark to make a move. His father always told him to wait for your enemy to make the first move, that he could always find a way to take advantage of the opportunity.

Dark rolled his head and stretched out his arms, loosing himself out for the fight. It had been a while and excitement was rushing through his veins. Without warning, he bolted towards Kaiden, his black blade raised for a downward slash. Kaiden took his time and at the last second he rolled to the side and brought his sword up, aiming for the Shadows side. Dark anticipated the move, which mirrored the hero's and he jumped to the side, bringing his sword down at Kaiden.

Kaiden gasped when he felt the dark blade slice down his arm. He jumped back and kept his eyes trained on Dark Link.

"The Hero taught you how to fight." Dark said, looking relaxed as he examined his blade. He liked it where Kaiden's blood was and made a noise. "You are the Hero's son." He said, mostly to himself. Kaiden growled and lunged at Dark, fed up with him talking about his father like he knew him. He swung his sword horizontally wanting to hurt this man greatly. Dark caught the blade with his free hand and held his smirk. He ripped the cool blade from Kaiden's hand and tossed it behind him. Dark then tackled the boy the ground, straddling him easily. He quickly brought his sword down on the boy, piercing him deeply in his right shoulder, wanting to cause him as much pain as he could.

Kaiden let out a scream; he had never felt pain like this before. Dark leaned down, one hand still on his blade with the other was on the other side of Kaiden's face. "I'll right the wrong your father did. He was never supposed to have a child. He is mine, do you understand?" He said this calmly but malice was surely evident in his voice. Kaiden looked up at him a fear and in pain.

Dark was about to pull out his blade when he felt a heavy force slam into him. He rolled on the ground for a few feet before he stopped and felt something on top of him. He looked up and saw Impa, who was in a rage. She dropped her hands down quickly, holding her dagger, and pierced Darks chest where his heart would be.

Dark glared at her, barely any pain shown in his eyes as he began to melt into the ground, retreating for the moment. "I'll be back… and I will kill him." That was the last thing he said before he completely disappeared into the ground, small tendrils of shadows following him.

Impa sat there for a moment, completely baffled at what she just saw. He was no man, no man of the goddesses. She turned her head quickly to Kaiden, seeing him lying on the ground in a small pool of blood. "Goddesses..." She quickly stood up and rushed to him, kneeling down. She shook her head; he was wounded badly, but not mortally. She put her arms under his knees and back, lifting him up easily and quickly made her way to her home where she could tend to the small hero.

...

Link had been searching through his mind to make a plan to get him and the princess out alive. The odds were against them. He was stuck in a cell, without his sacred weapon. The princess was in a cell as well, just as hopeless. His son was nowhere to be found. And Dark Link had the sacred sword and Link had no idea what he was going to do with it. Link sighed. There had to be a way out of this.

Link stood up and walked to the front of his cell, gripping the bars and looking directly at Alan. "Alan?"

Alan looked at him with a bored look on his face. "What?"

"Do you know what Dark needs my sword for?"

"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you."

Link frowned, he didn't know anything either. Alan was just as in the dark about the situation as Link was. "What is Tetra doing here?"

Link watched as Alan's features changed. Alan had looked at Tetra and his face softened then hardened quickly as he looked to Link again. "Again, I will not tell you."

So Alan was taken with Tetra, was it a bargaining tool for Dark Link, or is she needed for something else. "I see…" He was about to ask another question when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He retreated back to his bed and sat down, expecting something to happen. Sure enough, he heard footsteps coming from the flight of cobblestone stairs. Dark Link, holding his chest, came down the stairs, looking as mad as ever.

"Dark, why-" Dark cut Alan off, seeing Link sitting on his bed. So he was awake?

"Shut up." He said quickly, brushing past the guard. He made a beeline for Links cell and glared at him. He phased through the bars and stood directly in front of him, glaring. "You have a sun?"

The blood drained from Link's face. Dark had seen his son? "What did you do to him?" He yelled, ready to strangle his dark mirror.

"Nothing, yet." Though he did hurt the boy. Not that he would tell Link, he needed his hero less distracted. "Either way, you have a son?" Dark leaned down and looked Link in the eye. It was an eerie sight. Two men, so identical, yet, completely different all at the same time, locked in a staring war.

Tetra couldn't help but watch. The yelling had awoken her from her sleep, and she couldn't take her eyes off of the two men. They both were beautiful, though one seemed angelic while the other seemed pure evil.

"Yes I do, his name is Kaiden."

"Who… who bore your child."

"I shall not tell."

Dark growled and grabbed Link from the back of his head and pulled him towards him, smashing his lips against Links. Link fought weekly, the effects from his fainting still taking its toll. Dark released him, his glare still deep. "I told you, you are mine, my dear Hero, and I will kill whoever gets in my way."

Both Tetra and Alan were in complete shock. Had they seen correctly? Tetra instantly blushed and covered her mouth. She had heard of men and women being attracted to the same sex but never had she witnessed it. It was definitely a sight.

"Good luck finding her."

"Oh, I don't need her, there is another who will demand your attention much more than the woman who bore him."

Link glared back at him. "Touch him and I will make sure your death will be slow and painful."

Dark smirked. "You know I like it when you talk like that, Hero." He leaned into him again, his face only inches from his face. "Remember when we first met? Should I remake that meeting?"

Links face drained again. No, he didn't want to live through that again, never again. Link would not answer, he wouldn't satisfy this man.

Dark just chuckled and left the cell, phasing through the bars once more before turning his attention back to Alan. "Change of plans, dear Guard, your payment will be needed sooner than you think. Keep the keys on you, we are leaving." He turned and smirked to Link. "Until next time, My Hero."

Shivers went up and down Links spine as Dark disappeared with Alan up the stairs.

"What in Dark Realm was that?" Tetra was on the edge of her large bed, her face still flushed from the scene that happened only minutes ago.

Lik looked over to Tetra. "None of that matters, you need to listen to me." He moved so he was closer to her. He really didn't want to explain what happened between him and Dark. It was an uncomfortable topic that he wished never would have existed. "That guard, Alan. He has a thing for you, yes?"

Tetra nodded slowly. "Yes, but I hate him."

"Alright. I have a plan, but you may not like it."

"What is it."

"Well… this is what is going to happen, when Alan returns…"

...

A/N: Well, it's a short chapter, just so you guys know I didn't forget about you. Lots of stuff has been happening and I'm sorry it took so long. And I see I have new fans! *Hugs everyone who reviewed.* You all make me happy!

Sorry if there are mistakes, my insomnia is kicking up and its about 2 in the morning, and I got to be up early tomorrow. So sorry XD

Well R&R please! Reviews feed my Soul.


	7. The Past Unfolded

Hello my readers! I'm happy you've all stuck with me for so long. And yea, I'm sorry for the late post last time. Like I said, lots of stuff going around. Also, I know my grammar isn't the best, I have dyslexia as well, so that doesn't help. I think I explained on the first couple of chapters that the reason I don't have a beta is because in the past, my beta's tried to change my entire story. It got me angry. So if anyone who is reading wants to be my beta, without changing anything, you know, except for spelling and grammar, just say so in your review and we will exchange e-mails and I'll put your username in each of my new chapters as a Beta.

I know my last chapter was really short, so this chapter I'll make it my goal to be one of my longest. It should be, there is a lot that is going to happen in this chapter, so get excited. ^.^

Thank you to my reviewers, honestly, without you I probably wouldn't make any more chapters, so thank you so much! *Bows*

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything from Zelda. Though Dark's personality and my other characters that I made are mine. So stealing them wouldn't be very nice.

Warning: There is Yaoi (BoyxBoy) If you haven't seen it before in my last chapters then you have a real good way of avoiding it. And I'd rather you not flame me on it. You know there is Yaoi, the you shouldn't be reading.

Okay enough of my randomness, let's get on with the next chapter :D

Chapter 7: The Past Unfolded.

Alan was following Dark quickly, he had been walking at a fast pace and grumbling to himself. He didn't quite understand why Dark was so mad at Link for having a son. That's what people do right? Have a family after meeting the person you love? Well that's what Alan hoped could happen to him with Tetra. What kind of children would they have? Then boys would have his built, maybe his hair, and her eyes. They would have to have her eyes. Her eyes where such a beautiful blue; his brown eyes wouldn't look good on any children. His daughters… his daughters with her would be beautiful. They would look just like Tetra, her long light brown hair, her soft skin, her small hands…

Alan shook his head as he realized he had been day dreaming. Dark was a good couple horse lengths ahead of him. He would be yelled at if he wasn't at Dark's heels, and probably smacked or punched. He really didn't want that right now so he quickened his pace and walked next to him, studying his hard face.

"Hey Dark?"

Dark turned his head and Alan had to flinch at the colour of his eyes. They looked brighter red than usual; maybe they showed his true feelings. If they did, that colour didn't look like he was in a good mood. "What do you want."

"Why are you so angry?" He asked, tilting his head.

Dark just looked at him and stopped in his tracks. He sighed and put a hand on his head. "Link, he is mine. I've claimed him the first time I met him. He has a child. He was not supposed to have a child if I claimed him. Got it?"

Alan tried to think it through. "No."

Dark looked around a second and pushed Alan against the dirt wall, pinning him to the wall. "You don't understand what I mean?"

Alan shook his head. He really didn't. Did he buy him? Did he mark him?

"Claiming, my dear Guard," His voice had its seductive tone in it once more. "Is when you want someone to be yours and only yours." Alan watched as Dark moved his body closer to his. He could feel the eerie coldness coming off of the shadow. Alan shivered when he felt Dark's cold tongue travel from his chin, up to his cheek. "When I claim someone, no one should touch them the way I do." Darks knee made its way between Alan's legs, applying light pressure which made Alan blush and warm up quickly.

"Y-you did this to Link?"

Dark abruptly moved back and continued to walk, not waiting for Alan, but looked back to see him running up to him with a light blush on his cheeks. "I did much more to My Hero. Things you wouldn't even think of." He said, remembering his time in the water temple with his blond filly. This was why he needed to bring back his King. He would be with Link forever if he was able to do that.

Alan nodded, only understanding half of it. He didn't know men could do the things women and men do together. It didn't seem to be any different. "Where are we going?"

"You, my dear guard, are going to fulfill your promise to me."

Alan's heart dropped. His time was already up for their deal? He didn't want to die now. "But… but why now? I mean, I just got Tetra and-"

"It's now or never, Alan." The malice had returned to his voice and Alan shut up quickly. This wasn't fair. He barely had anytime with Tetra, not even a day and he wanted to finish the deal now? "Why?" He asked again, getting desperate.

"Because everyone is frazzled. The Queen and King are looking for their daughter, Link has no one to save him." The reason for that was because Dark had made sure that Kaiden boy was dealt with for a time. "And the entire town is still shaken up about the Moblin attack. Now is better than ever."

Alan frowned and kept his head down. If he complained anymore then he knew Dark would kill him right here and now. And it wouldn't be a quick death. Oh no, it would be slow and torturous. He would rather get through this deal. Maybe he would keep him alive if he did what he was told.

Both Dark Link and Alan made their way to the castle, stopping just next to the castle, keeping to the shadows. Dark turned to Alan who flinched when their eyes met. "Go inside, meet me at the throne room."

Alan nodded slowly and turned to go in. Since he was still dressed in his armour, the guards didn't pay any mind to him, except nodding their head to him. He wondered vaguely how Dark would get into the castle. Would he grab another suit from someone? He wasn't sure but he did as he was told anyway.

…

Dark watched as Alan left then quickly moved back to melt into the shadows, directing himself towards the throne room. He materialized at the back of the throne room, behind a large red drape. He looked around it and took in his surroundings. The room was large. Very large. There were red drapes in front of every window, with smaller drapes between them. Near him was a large platform that had stairs leading up to it and three thrones next to each other. The largest one was in the middle and the two smaller one where next to it. A large red carpet stretched from the thrones to the large wooden doors at the entrance. All in all, the room was very impressive.

"Where could she be?" A woman's voice interrupted his gawking and he hid behind the curtain. Zelda, along with Dace, made their way into the throne room, looking worried as ever.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure she's fine."

"You don't understand, Dace. Link showing up, the moblin attack… they both weren't just coincidences. Now both Tetra and Link are gone!"

"Link… that's all you ever talk about is Link. I'm your husband!"

Zelda looked to Dace shocked. Though he had been right, ever since she saw him again she couldn't get his handsome face out of her mind. "I know you are, and I love you."

"Then why were you looking at him like a lost lover!" He yelled, getting fed up with the whole hero thing.

"Dace… Link saved me from an evil man. He was a hero-"

"That doesn't change the face that you looked like he was here to take you away from me."

Zelda gasped. "Dace! How could you say that!"

Dace ran a hand through his hair. "Zelda, tell me honestly. Would you rather be with him?"

Zelda hesitated. She did love Dace, but she loved Link more. Link had saved her and her kingdom from certain doom. How could she not want to be with him? She opened her mouth to try and explain a bit when Dark walked out from behind the curtain.

"I'm sorry to interrupt a lovers quarrel, but I am in need of this room."

Dace turned around and quickly put himself between this man and Zelda. He blinked a little when he saw that the man was familiar. "Link?"

Zelda was just gawking in horror. She knew who this creature was; she had seen him with Link in the water temple when she was Sheik. "Oh goddess no…"

Dark smirked at the queen and bowed, knowing they would take it as a mockery. "Zelda."

Dace felt confused. This man looked exactly like Link, only different close and hair colour. He looked to Zelda who had a face drained of blood, and an expression of horror. He understood quickly that this wasn't the Link that he knew. "What do you want?"

Dark straightened out and called the shadows to him, his hand glowing a dark purple, wisps of tendrils began to slither lazily around his hand. He flicked his wrist towards both Dace and Zelda, the purple mist commanding to his whim. The tendrils wrapped themselves around the King and queen and forced them to bow on the ground, the only thing they had control of was their heads, which looked up at Dark with hatred.

Alan had chosen that time to enter the throne room, gasping at what he saw. His King and Queen bowing in front of Dark Link, who was smirking at both of them. Dark turned his gaze to the guard, his smirk never leaving. "Ah, Dear Guard, it's a pleasure for you to join us."

Alan walked over to him and looked at the King and Queen who looked shocked to see him there.

"Alan?" Zelda asked, her voice full of hurt. "Where is Tetra?"

Dace was just looking at him, the anger in his face evident.

"Pay no mind to the Royals, right now, I need you to listen." Dark placed his hand on the ground and slowly lifted his hand up. Dark purple wisps surrounded his hand as something solid and long formed out of ground. The master sword came out of the ground and Dark grabbed it before it could fall. He unsheathed it and smiled to it. The bane of evil was in his hands, and it would set his Lord free. The three other Hylians in the room had no idea.

Dark had done his research. He needed the weapon that killed his master. He needed to be where his Master had perished, and he needed an innocent to use. Lard Ganondorf had provided him with the rest when he was in the dark realm. Another gasp was heard from Zelda as she recognized the blade, she started to whimper and mumble something about it being not true, and where could Link be.

Dark ignored her and turned to Alan. "Your hand."

Alan nodded and lifted his hand, not quite understanding, but not wanting to go against Darks wishes. Dark took his hand with his free one and turned it palm side up. He ran the blade against the soft tissue, receiving a hiss from the guard. The sound sent a shiver through Dark. He loved it when others were in pain, it cause him pleasure in return. Dark closed Alan's hand with his own and moved just in front of Dace and Zelda, a good few feet from them, and stabbed the blade in the solid ground. It stuck firmly in the cloth of the carpet and the cobblestone of the floor proudly. Dark turned again towards Alan, grabbing his wounded hand. "Follow."

Alan nodded again and started to follow the shadow, feeling his hand open and the wound bled quickly. He was ushered around the master sword in a large circle, a blood trail following. Alan was moved out of the blood circle and looked to Dark with confusion. "Your debt is payed."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Dark said with humour. He turned around and pulled out his own copy of the master sword, the black blade glistening sickly against the dark lighting of the room. He cut his own palm deeply, having to bite back a small moan, and made a small circle of blood within the larger one. He bowed in front of the sword and spoke softly. "The blood of an innocent, the blood of pure evil, bring back to me, that which is most lethal."

For a moment, nothing happened, and hope was beginning to grow in Zelda, but the feeling was short lived as a dark purple aura began to pulsate from the Master sword. Dark kept his head bowed, knowing what was going to happen. The dark aura began to grow larger and larger, until the entire blood circle was filled with the eerie purple glow. The aura began to change colour, from its dark purple to blinding white light.

Alan had noticed that the room had turned darker, no light was shining out of the windows and the drapes where starting to sway erratically to a wind that wasn't there. Alan had caught a glimpse of the outside and noted that the skies where dark with clouds, and not too long ago, he knew there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A loud noise distracted Alan from the window as he looked the bright light before him. The aura began to shrink into a form a large man. He covered his eyes from the light, not being able to look at it for long, and prayed for it to be older.

"My Lord, you've come back."

Dark's voice made him look and he gasped at what he saw. Just behind the master sword stood a large, very built man. He had deep red wild hair and yellow eyes that made him flinch. His skin was a weird green tannish colour and the orange jewel on his forehead shone brightly. Then man stretched himself out and grunted. Behind Alan, Zelda gasped and uttered one word that made Alan's stomach churn.

"G-ganondorf…"

Ganondorfs large head turned to the queen and his lips turned into a smile.

"Ah, princess Zelda, my, have you grown." His voice made Alan shiver, this man shouldn't be here, something told him that. The man looked to Dark and his face turned to one of boredom. "What took you so long, Shadow."

"Finding the Master sword was not an easy task, my Lord. The hero was well hidden."

"None of that matters now, I am free and I will return to lording over this pathetic name for a Kingdom."

"Yes my lord." Dark had never gotten up from his bowing position until now. He took his spot next to his lord and beamed.

"I see you have the princess waiting for me, but who is this?" Ganon asked, tilting his head to Dace.

"I am the King of this world."

Ganondorf bursted out laughing. "You? You are the King? What happened to the Hero, I was sure the princess would have bedded with him."

Dark spoke up. "My Lord, Queen Zelda had married this man. The hero went into hiding with his lover."

"Ah, I see." Ganon walked over to Zelda and bent down, lifting her chin. "Release her of you binds."

Dark nodded and snapped his fingers, feeling fatigued. He usually never used the shadows like this. It always took much out of him. But this was a special occasion.

Zelda jerked her head away from Ganon, giving him a glare. "You should be dead!" She spat.

"Ah, but alas, I am not. And if you would have married your Hero, I'm sure I still wouldn't be here, now would I?"

Dace growled loudly. "That man has nothing to do with this!"

Ganondorf looked lazily towards the King. "Oh, but he does. He is the one who had captured me in the Dark realm. It was because of him I lost my title as King." He brought his attention back Zelda. "But you, you will come with me. He will surely come if I have you."

"That is not necessary my Lord." Piped up Dark. He flinched when his lord glared at him. "I already have him captured in your old hide out.

Ganon's face lightened. "You've been busy, my shadow. I must reward you later." He looked to Zelda and smirked to her. "Bring me to her. The princess will be joining us."

"Yes my lord."

The entire time, Alan had been silent, not believing what he was seeing. When the large man eyes met his he quickly fell to his knees in a bow.

"And who is this?"

"Alan, my lord, he was the innocent I used."

"I see." He took a step towards Alan and smiled to him. "You may rise, Alan, I am grateful for your sacrifice."

"Y-yes, m-my Lord."

Ganondorf, one again, began to laugh. "An Interesting one this one is." He turned towards Zelda and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Let me go!" She yelled, pulling frantically at her arm. If she could cut it off, she would have done so.

"Do not touch my wife!" Dace yelled, feeling helpless while still stuck on the ground under Dark's magic.

"Again, Shadow. Bring us to Link."

"As you wish, my lord." Dark walked up to Ganon and put a hand on him and on Alan, concentrating and feeling the power of Ganon's dark power going through him. He pictured the small underground hideout and let himself melt into the shadows, bringing his lord and his guard with him. The last thing he heard was Dace's sorrow filled cry for his lover.

…

"I will not do that!" Cried Tetra. Link had just told her the plan he had formulated and she was one hundred percent against it. "I will not degrade myself like that.

"But Tetra, that's the only way we will be able to escape!"

"I don't care, I'm not touching him in anyway." Tetra crossed her arms in defiance.

Link sighed and sat back down on his cot, running a hand through his hair. Of course Tetra wouldn't try and seduce Alan, she was too young, too new to this type of situation. He was about to try and explain it to her again, to explain the severity of the situation but the words got caught in his mouth when he saw the familiar tendrils of darkness rise from the floor in front of his cell. He gasped lightly when he counted four would appeared in the room. There was Dark Link and Alan, but the two next to him made his heart go cold.

"Ganondorf…"

"Mother!" Tetra cried, running to the front of her cell.

"Tetra!" Zelda ran quickly to her daughters cell, hugging her through the bars.

"Mother! Whats happening? Who is that man?"

Ganon ignored the women and walked up to Links cell, grinning wildly. "Link, captured with no chance of escape."

"How?" His voice was steady and full of confidance, it made Ganon smile brighter.

"That does not matter. It pleases me to see you confined and not free. You have done well, Shadow."

Dark smirked to Link and walked up. "May I have him now?"

"Yes, you did set me free, and you even gave me the princess. He is yours."

Links stomach dropped, this wasn't supposed to happen. Ganon was supposed to dead, caught in the Dark Realm forever. But here he was, grinning at him like a wild man, having Zelda who was crying with her daughter. This was all wrong.

"Thank you, My lord."

Ganon turned from the cell and walked towards the exit. "You must be tired, Shadow, I'll leave for the Gerudo desert to gain back my strength. Being bound to the Dark realm has left me weak. I'll send for you when the time comes. Until then, I want you to dispose of each sage. Make sure they will not be able to bound me again, after you rest, of course."

"Yes My Lord."

"Princess?" Ganin held out his hand to her. She shook her head and kept her back to the cell. She did not look at Link, she knew if she did she would burst into tears. "If you do not come with me, I will take the smaller princess behind you instead."

Zelda gasped and bit her lip. She would not give her daughter to this evil man.

"Zelda…" Link's voice was full of worry and it made her heart ache. She kept her eyes on the man in front of her, feeling determined.

"Mother, no…" Zelda looked behind her and gave her daughter a warm smile.

"I'll be fine, Tetra." She looked back to the large man and nodded, walking towards him.

"I will be back to check in on our hero and your progress, Shadow."

"Yes my lord. Your stallion should be waiting for you at the entrance. I feel he has knowledge of your arrival."

"Yes, Deamon always had an ear out for me." Ganon chuckled and grabbed a hold of Zelda's hand, tugging her out of the hideout, not letting her say good bye to the Hero or her daughter

Dark watched as his master left and turned his attention back to Link, smirking at him.

"What have you done, Dark." Links voice was full of hurt and defeat, it made Darks ears prickle with pleasure.

"Why, I brought my Lord back, wouldn't you do the same to your precious Zelda."

Link growled and looked away from him.

"Now, don't be that way, My dear Hero. Now that she is gone, it can just be me and you." Dark moved forwards, phasing through the bars. He stopped in front of Link and bent down, placing his hand on Link's cheek. The blond flinched away, hating the feeling of Dark's cold hand on him. "Just think, I get to have you all to myself again, just like last time." Darks seductive voice made Link shiver, he didn't like it at all, but his body responded against his will. Dark slowly moved his face close to Link's capturing his lips softly at first, but heated up the kiss quicky.

Link's face warmed up quickly as he tried to pull away, but Dark was faster. He moved a hand behind Link's so he could kiss him more deeply, moaning softly against Link's lips. Just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended, with Link panting and blushing deeply. "But for now, I must rest." Dark said, smirking to Link. He left the cell and moved to the bed, glancing at Alan who looked like he just saw a wall master. "Watch them; I will not be able to wake for a while. I am drained beyond normal, and I must rest."

Alan nodded absent mindedly and sat at one of the chairs at the small table near the bed Dark was now laying on, the keys on his belt jingled lightly. What he had just seen is what Dark had been talking about, right? About the claiming thing? This was the second time he saw Dark kiss Link. Was it normal? Well normal or not, both Dark and Link looked like they enjoyed it.

Tetra was blushing lightly at the scene that unfolded before her. It wasn't normal for two men to kiss. And Link had a son, with a wife! But his wife had just passed away. What was the situation between the two? Either way, it made her feel warm, and she didn't know why.

Link turned and looked to Tetra and blushed more. He really wished that didn't happen. He didn't like it that his body responded to Darks so easily. Was it because of their time in the water temple? He shook the thought out of his head and had a different look on his face. Determination. Tetra needed to go with the plan now if they were to escape. Dark had just said he wouldn't wake for a while, so now was the best time. He silently mouthed the word 'now' to Tetra. She blinked at him then blushed deeper, covering her mouth and shaking her head. Link nodded, keeping his gaze on her. She looked to Alan then back to Link then nodded slowly. She knew she had to do this. That big scary man wasn't a normal bad guy like Alan or Dark was, he was much more powerful. She nodded slowly and stood up, walking to the door of her cell.

"A-Alan?"

…

Kaiden woke with start, sitting up quickly. He groaned and put a hand on his shoulder, gasping when the pain intensified. He layed down quickly, moaning at the pain. Why did his arm hurt so much, and where in Dark Realm was he? Looking through his memory bank, bits and pieces began to form. He remembered meeting the man who looked like his father. He remembered the fight between him. Then the last thing he remembered was being stabbed by the man's blade in the shoulder. He snapped his eyes opened and looked around. Where was the dark man anyway? He realized he was in a bed, with the covers pulled up to his torso. Next to him was a small table with a bowl of reddish water and bloody wash rage, soaking.

From what he could tell, he was on the second floor of a house. The sound of a crackling fireplace made his ears twitch with familiarity. He looked down at his bare chest and grimaced when his eyes met his shoulder. There was a large open wound, sewed up and bloody, looking like a mess. He shifted a bit, feeling his leggings where still on and sighed. At least he wasn't fully unclothed.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." Kaiden turned his head to see the women named Impa climb the stairs with a fresh bowl of water in her hands. She had a soft smile on her lips but her brows showed the concern she had for him.

"Where am I?" He asked. His head turned sharply when he heard a loud moaning like noise coming from under him.

"Pay no mind to Melody, she is just happy that you are awake. And to answer your question, you are in my home."

"Melody?" Another moo came from under him, confirming that the creature called Melody was a Lon Lon ranch cow. Kaiden had only seen a handful of those beasts around the forest in secret grottos.

"Yes, she is my companion in my home."

"Where is that man?" He asked, bringing his attention back to Impa.

"The Shadow man has vanished. You must know, he is not your father."

"Yea, that guy had too much evil in his eyes to be my father."

"His name is Dark Link."

"Dark Link?" He tilted his head. Was there really a creature named that who mimicked his father? He even fought like him."

"Yes, Dark Link. Link has told you about his adventures, yes?" Kaiden nodded. "Ganondorf had created the dark version of your father to beat him. Fighting yourself is not an easy task."

"Why is he here?"

"I'm not sure, but it seemed he was looking for me."

Kaiden sat up slowly, wincing. "He must know where my father is." He then swung his legs off of the bed with the full intentions to leave the bed.

"Your father is missing?" She began to feel uneasy. First the shadow man appears and now Link was missing?

"Yea, along with Tetra."

"The Princess as well?"

Kaiden nodded, preparing himself to stand from the bed. He was stopped when he felt Impa's hand on his good shoulder. "No, son, you must rest."

"My name is Kaiden, and I can't rest when I know my father is missing."

Impa sighed and had a small smile on her face. "You truly are your fathers son." Kaiden just gave her a dumbfounded look. "You are as stubborn and as determined as he is, Kaiden."

"Then you know I must find him."

Impa put the water bowl down and walked to Kaiden, helping him up. "Yes, I understand. Let me help you." Impa then began to help him stand and put on his black undershirt and his sewed blue tunic. Kaiden gave her a thankful smile. Then something hit him.

"Oh! That's right. Queen Zelda sent me to find you."

"Is that so?"

He nodded quickly, hating himself for not remembering. "She has asked for you to meet her at the castle. She believes you can help find my father and her Daughter."

Impa nodded slowly. "Then to Hyrule Castle we must ride."

Kaiden looked to her. "We?"

"Yes we. I'll help you find your father, but first we must meet with the Queen. I must believe Epona is with you?"

"Yea, she is with Shadow."

"We will have to move slowly, as to not open your wounds. Let us part."

Kaiden followed Impa who left swiftly from the house. He couldn't believe this. A man who looked like his father just attacked him, now he was going to meet the queen again, but this time with an older woman. Hopefully this Impa would be able to help him find his father and Tetra. The worry for them began to churn Kaiden's stomach. Hopefully nothing bad happened to them. He doesn't think he would be able to survive another death of someone close to him. He wold rather be mauled by wolfos than suffer again. Right now, the wolfo idea was looking pretty good right about now.

…

A/N Over five thousand words. I think I did pretty good. So what do think? Give me a review and I'll see about writing another chappy.

Also, don't forget. If you would like to Beta for me, just saw so in your review.

R&R! Read and Review! My bowl of nice comments have been eaten to keep my soul strong, I am in need of more :P


	8. Unyeilding

So…working kinda sucks, no free time at all… so I decided to post since your reviews are starting to pile up XD. And its been well over a year… Thank you all who read this and actually like this.

WARNING! Okay, so there is yaoi in this chapter…

… and it's a small chapter, just to get me back in the zone of writing. Yes, there are spelling mistakes, and yes probably some things that don't make sense… but, I don't have a beta reader so I'm sorry but you'll have to make do .

You know the Disclaimer… and I'll probably start posting just a bit more... at least faster than once a year :P

Chapter 8: Unyielding

"Alan?" Tetras voice caught Alan's attention in an instant. His head snapped towards her direction and he stood up from the small table. "Yes princess?" He asked, not taking a step forward quite yet. The small ring of keys jingles when he got up.

Tetra looked over at Link who knew right away what she was doing. He laid down in his cot and tried to at least fall asleep. He knew Tetra would be doing something out of her comfort zone, and an older mans eyes watching her would make her nervous. He flipped so he back was facing Tetra cell and took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind as much as he could until sleep could get to him.

Tetra bit her lip and brought her attention back to Alan who was still looking at her. "Uhm..." She looked over at Dark Link, who looked dead asleep on the bed. But knew with someone like him. "C-can you come a bit closer... I don't want to wake..." She jerked her head into the shadows direction, showing fear that she didn't have to fake. Alan didn't disappoint as he quickly walked up to her cell so they could talk quietly.

"Yes?"

Tetra swallowed dryly before she continued. "I-i think I was a bit harsh earlier..." She blushed and looked down. The dark haired male tilted his head, not understanding. Tetra knew he wasn't too bright. "Well... I know you like me... and I'm trying to say that, I don't dislike you as much as I show it." She sighed, more trying to bring up his courage. "I'm a princess and its really difficult to be with anyone other than a prince." And she was right, which really sucked because she had a thing for both Tony and Kaiden.

Alan took int eh way she was moving and avoiding his glance and took it as she was shy. He looked over to Link and his shadow, noticing both where breath slowly, strangely, they were in sync. He turned back to Tetra, feeling a bit of hope. "Are you saying... you actually like me?" He asked, the words coming out of his mouth felt strange but he hoped they were true. His mouth dropped when Tetra kept her gaze away from him and nodded slowly. "Then can you... kiss me?" He asked, turning a light pink himself.

Tetra couldn't believe she was doing this, but she nodded once more. She watched as he leaned into the cell door and she knew she needed to act fast. "N-not threw the bars..." She whispered quickly. "I wouldn't want my face anywhere near that metal thing." She sounded like a real princess then. Alan nodded quickly and fiddled with the keys before he unlocked the door and shut it behind him, causing it to lock without the need of a key. Maybe he wasn't as idiotic as Tetra thought he was. She braced herself and closed her eyes as Alan came to her once more. The feeling of his lips on her wanted to make her gag, but she knew she needed to do something. With shaky hands, she wrapped her arms around the guard and pretended He was the sandy haired, purple blonde she met today.

Alan was in his glory, he was kissing the princess. He felt her hands around his neck and he took that a sign that she wanted to go further. He wrapped his own arms around the Princess's waist, pulling her flush against him. He was going to enjoy this as much as he could before Dark awoke. He would probably send him out to get something for him or something. "Princess..." Alan said against her lips. "I've thought about this moment ever since I first met you." He said, breaking their kiss so he could trail light kisses down Tetras neck.

Tetra shivered against him, not from pleasure, but from disgust. She really didn't want this man touching her, and no matter how she tried to get her mind on Kaiden, Alan would speak, causing the image to shatter. But she would have to distract him long enough to take the keys from him and it might have her doing something she really didn't want to do.

xxxx

In the end, Link had fallen asleep. Maybe the stuff Dark made him breath in earlier was still affecting him, or he was just drained in general. Either way, he really didn't like what his subconscious had in store for him. The first thing he knew was that he was in a dreamm, he was in his blue tunic, and that it was wet and cold. It was foggy and his feet were soaked. He ventured further into the fog and walked into a clearing. The sight had his hand fly to the base of his neck and a gasp escaped his lips. In front of him was a floor made of water, and island in the middle, with a single dead tree. There was something missing in this familiar room, the doors... there was no way out this time. Link's heart stopped then speed up at an incredible speed he was afraid it would give out.

"N-no..." He said, shaking his head. He couldn't be here, he couldn't be in the water temple. The thoughts of Dark Link appearing came through his mind. Then he realized once more, it was a dream, Dark Link couldn't hurt him here.

"You're quite mistaken, My dear Hero..." The familiar malice filled voice filled his head. Link's head snapped around, searching for his dark mirror, not finding him anywhere. His eyes focused on the tree in the middle noticing it was thicker than before. Link took a step back and he heard a sandy footstep forwards. Link shook his head and turned around, more than willing to be lost in the fog. To his dismay, he his the invisible wall that was there in the temple.

"There's no way out... Link, you're all mine..." He felt a cold breath on his ear and he knew Dark Link was right behind him and the way he said his real name had his body ice cold. He shivered and leaned more into see through wall, just wanting to get away form this dark person. The next thing he felt, was a sharp pain in the back of his head. Something that he could have sword happened before, then it all went blank.

He awoke not too much later, his arms bound together to on of the lower hanging branches, giving enough slack for him to reach the trunk of the black tree or to sit underneath the branch he was attached to. He was still clothed but his hat was gone, and the back of his head hurt a lot. He thought dreams weren't real? Why did he feel pain? He looked around frantically around, searching for the shadow, and found him quickly leaning against he tree. He glared at him, not knowing what was going on, he just wanted to wake up.

"My my, don't you look appealing." Dark purred, pushing off of the dead tree to get closer to Link.

"Don't come near me." He said, giving Dark Link his defiant look. Dark Link just chuckled and shook his head.

"Heh, you don't get it? Oh, this is going to be wonderful." He grinned at Link and stopped just before him only an inch or two away from his face. He lifted his hand and rested it on the blondes face. "How can one have such a beautiful face, yet be the hero of the land who took down my master." He shook his head and brought his other hand up to Links face, cupping it. "All the more better to see you writing under me..." The shadow moved forwards and kissed the Hero.

Link first thought Dark was talking about pain and scars but when his dark counterpart kissed him, he remembered that it wasn't only the pain that Dark had caused him all those years ago. he felt his stomach drop and he pulled back, causing Dark to lose his grip. "no, this is a dream, this shouldn't be happening!" He yelled not believing he was in this situation once more. He wasn't sure if he could handle it.

Dark frowned, not liking that Link pulled away. He grabbed the rope that bonded him to the branch and tugged Link until the blonde was against the tree. "A dream you say?" Dark brought his lips to his lighter half ear. "If its a dream, then why don't you just relax and accept it." he licked and nibbled on the lobe in front of him and moved to his neck, biting him enough to cause pain, but not enough to bruise the soft skin. As much as Dark loved seeing his pet all bruised up, he did like to appreciate his beauty every once in a while. he could feel the blonde shaking his head quickly.

"No, I can't, this is wrong, I should be fighting you." Link said more to himself then his shadow he was starting to get far to close for comfort. He bit his lip and turned his head away from his counterpart, not wanting to see or feel anything he was doing. He wouldn't admit that he could feel his body reacting. "Stop... just don't do this." He pleaded, not knowing what else to do. He was in a dream, with no master sword. Why did his mind do this to him.

Dark only chuckled when he head Link telling him to stop. "Now now, Hero, do you honestly think I'll stop now that I have you?" He asked, removing his head from Link's neck, giving him a look. "No, I intend to do this..." He went back to nipping the blondes neck and pushed his body against him. "And much more..." The last part was more of a whisper.

Link swore he could feel something hard in Dark Link's pants, and he knew exactly what it was. He was naive the first time this had happened, but he had a son now, and he knew how all this worked, and it frightened him. He gasped loudly and and bit his tongue to he couldn't moan when Dark's hand had found Link's own half hardened member. Link hadn't even noticed he was getting excited at all, in fact, he hadn't even tried to fight back at all yet. "D-don't touch there..." He said more weakly then he had before. It _was_ only a dream right?

Dark found himself grinning like mad when he grabbed for Link's manhood. He had been expecting the blonde to kick back or yell, but instead he got a surprise. A gasp and a weak plea. He unsheathed his dark blade and quickly, without warning, cut through Link's blue coloured tunic, using his hands to pull the shreds off, leaving Link in only his beige pants. Link hadn't been expecting it and Dark knew it because the blondes face was a very attractive red. He tossed his sword into the water behind him, not needing it at the moment, and went back to Link bringing his face in his leather covered hands and kissed him deeply.

Link didn't know what to think, too many things were running through his mind. One he was kissing his enemy, two, he had just lost his wife, three, he knew his son and the royals were in trouble, and four, he was in a dream he couldn't get out of. He didn't know if he should fight, or just take it. When Dark started kissing him, he felt himself relax, despite not wanting to. Maybe if he just went with it, the dream would end, then again did he really want to do this stuff with another male, let alone his close copy?

Link was brought out of his thoughts when his dark mirror went on his knees and wrapped his glove covered hand around the blondes now hardened member. He gasp and looked away. "W-wait, no, s-stop..." He pleaded, not believing how petty is voice was. It wasn't supposed to be this way, he was supposed to kill Dark Link, not allow the man to fondle him. Dark completely ignored his plea and slowly moved his hand up and down, all the while keeping his ruby eyes on his counterparts face. Seeing the blush on his face and the way it scrunched up when Link was trying to keep his voice in had Dark wanting take the blonde here and now.

Link was panting lightly now, his whimpering died down and was replaced by soft muffled moans and gasps. Dark couldn't take it anymore and replaced his hand with his mouth, taking the hero fully. Link's eyes snapped opened and he moaned loudly, not expecting the wet heat surrounding his manhood. he looked down and couldn't comprehend that Dark had him in his mouth. His face and neck flushed a deep red when he realized what was happening and felt his knees buckle when the shadow began to bob his head slowly. At the moment, all thoughts of the wrongness of everything slipped from Link's mind and he let himself give into the dream. It was all in his head anyways, and it wasn't like anyone would know, plus, he was feeling way to good to want to wake up now. He couldn't take his eyes away form Dark, who had quickened his pace, and found himself thinking that the man who was currently servicing him actually was pretty attractive. Silver hair, pale unmarked skin, lightly pink coloured lips... Even if Dark Link was a copy of Link, he was different in his own, attractive, way. In the real world, he would never even dare to think like that.

Dark had noticed Link was being more quiet and looked up, seeing a dark red Hero looking down at him with darkened blue eyes. He had never seen Link look like that before and it had his cold heart racing. He moved faster, bringing his hands up to the blondes hips so he could control him. Link cried out from the sudden change in speed and had to close his eyes, feeling the familiar tightening feeling in his abdomen. He let go of all his worry and let the feeling take him over the edge. He cried out once more before he came hard into Darks mouth, the hands on his hips preventing him from bucking. The shadow in front of him swallowed every drop before he removed Link from his mouth and wiped his face, grinning at the blonde. "Now hat was a treat..."

Link woke up suddenly, sitting up on his cot, facing bars. He was back in the cell, and a surprised Tetra was in her cell on her bed with an equally surprised Alan on top of her. His eyes darted around the basement and found the bed Dark was last seen sleeping in. His eyes widened as the man he just shared a very intimate, confusing and frighting dream with, was sitting up, ginning wickedly towards Link. The blonde quickly averted his eyes away and turned around in his bed to his back was to Dark. He didn't want to see his doppelganger after the dream he just had, and he didn't need anyone to see the hard on he was currently carrying.

xxxxxx

Kaiden gasped as Shadow had to leap over a small fissure in the ground. Having to ride a horse with a sword wound was proving to be difficult. Kaiden found himself having a hard time breathing and the hand that was holding the wound steady was slippery with warm liquid. Twice already he and Impa, the old sheikah, had to stop to fix up Kaiden wounds, even if the blonde refused to stop.

"Looks like its opened again, young Hero."

"I've told you before, my names Kaiden, I'd like to be called that." eh had to gasp and Shadow took a heavy step. "And besides, we don't have time to stop again, the castle is still to far away and at the speed we are going, its going to take another dawn to get there." he had been complaining most of the ride, he really just wanted to get There and start the search for his father and the princess.

"Be patient, young Kaiden," She gave him a look when she spoke his name. "We will get there when we need to. In the mean time, I'd like to keep your blood loss at a minimum. You'll be in no shape to help anyone." She had a point, but Kaiden wouldn't admit it. "So, what happened at Hyrule Castle? I heard of the moblin horde that attached the town, but other than that, Kakariko has been left int he dark."

Kaiden sighed, and was at least thankful for changing the subject from his wound. "Well..." He started, looking at the dark mane of his ride. "I'm not really sure... I remember fighting the moblin, and I remember fighting along side my dad... but then we spit up. The princess had been sent back to the castle for safety... When the moblin where defeated, My dad was gone and the princess wasn't where she was supposed to be." He shook his head and took a deep breath, wincing at the pain it caused. "Someone told me that the last time my father was seen, someone who looked just like him stole him away."

"The shadow we saw today... Link had faced him before in his journeys..." Zelda had told Impa about Dark Link, and how Link was tortured, but she didn't know of the whole truth. Zelda swore she would take that ordeal to her grave... for Link's sake. "Well, I believe finding him will bring us both to the princess and your father. Both missing at the same time is no coincidence..."

Kaiden just nodded and looked towards the castle, where a large dark cloud loomed over it. Kaiden didn't know, but the sight was all to familiar to Impa. The dark Lord is either very close to this world, or has already stepped foot into the land. Either way, she knew something bad was going to happen, if it hadn't already. If only she stayed at the castle like she wanted to, none of this would have happened. But Zelda could be so stubborn at times.

"It won't be long now, Young Kaiden, we will get to the bottom if this, and your father and the princess will be found..." She didn't really believe her words, but maybe there was hope with Link's son by her side. She already saw the courage in the boy, and knew he was ready for more. Kaiden nodded to the silver haired woman and focused on getting to the castle, his drive only getting stronger the larger the castle got.

xxxx

AAAAAnnnndddd that be it for now. Not to see if I wanna post in the other fan fic I got going…


End file.
